Inverse
by Chrysne
Summary: As one turns dark, another turns light. Thanks to a series of worst arguments the Powerpuffs could ever encounter, Blossom changes sides. Of course, this causes Berserk to also switch sides. The balance of Townsville and Viletown is depending on four sets of three super-powered teens. But what if Brick doesn't want Blossom to change back, and Berserk actually likes being good?
1. The Start of Divergence

**INVERSE**

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Me: Yeah, one of my childhood friends made me post this. Far from what fandom I usually write, but I think it turned out okay…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls, nor the name 'Rowdyright boys'. Whoever owns/made it up, please let me borrow it! :) (Even though the Powerpunks and the Rowdyrights would appear on later chapters...)  
**

**Key: **"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of Divergence**

It's been years since the Powerpuff girls became Townsville's protectors.

The girls, who grew up with age, became more powerful over time, causing all the major villains to just give up and retire. They all knew they would never win against the trio. Nowadays, all the girls ever fought are the rare monsters, and the occasional robbery.

The girls grew up with major changes.

All of them now looked like a normal person, save for some unique and defining characteristics, of course.

Blossom, having grown out her long orange-red hair down to her ankles, her bangs framing her face nicely, bringing out her stunning and enthralling amethyst pink eyes that look like they could see through your soul, was still the commander and the leader, smartest of the three, a true genius.

Bubbles, her long shining blonde hair still tied into her signature twin pigtails, only now below her shoulders, sapphire blue eyes glistening of cheerful innocence, was still the joy and the laughter, fastest of the three, a kind heart.

Buttercup, her shoulder-length black hair styled into messy and fashionable spikes framing her face, her intimidating emerald green eyes radiating power, was still the toughest fighter, strongest of the three, an undefeated champion.

The girls, now in their High school years, turned their concentration on living a normal life, now that the crime rate has dropped, and the minor acts of villainy can be handled by Townsville's improved security force.

But of course, on the rare times a monster appears, the girls will not hesitate to be there to stop it, missing the feeling of adrenaline and the thrill of the fight, especially the trio's toughest fighter.

"Buttercup, stick to the plan!" Blossom yelled as she and Bubbles watched as Buttercup picked up the giant lizard-like monster by the tail, swung it around, and threw it all the way over to the horizon, where it finally disappeared.

"Relax, leader-girl, the monster's been dealt with, hasn't it?" Buttercup nonchalantly replied, dusting off her hands as she threw an annoyed look at the 'oldest' among the trio. "We were lucky, what if something went wrong!? Someone could have gotten hurt, Buttercup!" Blossom hissed as she flew down to face their 'second oldest', enraged pink eyes narrowing.

Bubbles was meekly watching her sisters argue back and forth, not being able to do a thing.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Please, it'll be the same as next time-".

"There will be **no** next time!" Blossom cut-off, her tone dangerous. "You will follow the plan, got it?".

"Plans are useless, what we need is action!" Buttercup glared, tone defiant. "Besides, I know you know that each one of us could take on a monster and win, so I repeat, plans are useless!".

Bubbles tried to intervene, "Buttercup-".

But the black-haired Powerpuff didn't stop, "In fact, we would be just fine without your bossiness, leader-girl!".

Blossom narrowed her eyes, "Just what are you implying, Buttercup?".

Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest as she floated up a few inches off the ground, staring at Blossom defiantly. "We don't need your leadership, nor you for that matter. Me and Bubbles can do perfectly well without a leader, **and** we are stronger than you, so you don't have the right to boss us around, right Bubbles?".

Bubbles was wide-eyed as she quickly turned to look at Buttercup, "Buttercup!".

She was momentarily cut-off as Blossom glared at them with such intensity before flying off, leaving a pink streak between them.

Bubbles glared at Buttercup, albeit weaker than her orange-haired sister's, and scolded her, "That was low Buttercup, even for you. I can't believe you just said that!".

Buttercup merely shrugged, "Hey, I was just telling the truth!". She then took off, leaving a green streak.

Bubbles frowned and sighed before taking off herself, leaving a streak of blue.

All three failed to notice three figures from atop near buildings, watching everything.

"Wow, I've never seen them fight this badly before…" One figure commented, tilting his head as he sat atop the nearest building, dark blue eyes blinking.

"What's the point? They're just gonna kiss and make-up by tomorrow anyway…" another figure scoffed, forest green eyes rolled as he leaned against another building, slightly farther than the first figure's building, arms crossed over his muscular chest.

The last figure, lying on the roof of the farthest building, behind the other two figures, arms behind his head, smirked. Red eyes that remind of blood and/or fire slowly blinked.

"Interesting…" .


	2. The Catalysts

**INVERSE**

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Me: Well, if you're reading this, then that means my story's captured your attention! (I hope…) Forgive any mistakes, I'm writing without references and it's been ages since I last watched the Powerpuff Girls… I'm working with ideas and information I got from reading numerous other fics, so please work with me.**

**Also, I decided to make the girls 16 years old, with the boys being 17 years old. I know they were created after the girls, and technically younger, but let's just say that when they were created, they were a year older, ok? :)**

**Key: **"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Catalysts**

Blossom, taking a few moments to collect herself, finally opened the door to her sister's bedroom. A few years ago, the Professor had renovated their house, giving each one of them their own luxurious bedrooms, with their own bathrooms inside.

He won the father of the year award for that.

The orange-red haired powerpuff looked at the haphazard sleeping form of her toughest sister, glanced at the little rays of morning sunlight from behind the dark curtains, and then looked at Buttercup again.

Hesitating a bit, Blossom sighed. "Buttercup, wake up. You'll be late for school.".

No response.

"If you don't wake up now, the Professor will have to cook your breakfast.".

A gust of wind was felt not a second later, and the next thing Blossom knew, the door to Buttercup's bathroom banged shut.

Blossom smirked. 'Works every time.'.

Nothing could motivate anyone like the Professor's cooking, liver and onions- the only thing he could make. That's identifiable.

Going downstairs, Blossom inhaled the aroma of freshly-made pancakes and waffles.

Bubbles always has been the best cook among them all.

She was greeted by the sight of Bubbles in a baby blue apron, setting down the latest batch of pancakes, who perked up when she noticed her.

"Blossom! Are you okay? Buttercup didn't mean it like that, she-".

"It's alright Bubbles." Blossom let out a small smile, "Wow, these smell so good!".

"Thanks! I'll get the whipped cream." Bubbles didn't fail to notice that Blossom had changed the subject.

A minute later, Buttercup came down wearing a black tank top that showed her belly button and just the right amount of cleavage, and green military cargo pants.

"Alright, waffles!" she said as she sat down and grabbed a plateful.

"And pancakes," Bubbles added, setting down two cans of whipped cream. "And Buttercup, you better apologize right now to Blossom.".

"What for?" Buttercup rolled her green eyes as she swallowed a mouthful. "Buttercup!" Bubbles frowned.

Blossom wiped her mouth with a tissue and gracefully stood up, smoothening her white-and-pink long-sleeved blouse and dusted her pink pleated miniskirt. Her signature bow was wrapped around a lock of her hair, as she'd started wearing in a different style it years ago.

"We'd better go now, or we'd be late.".

Bubbles took off her frilly apron to reveal her off-shoulder long-sleeved sky blue shirt, a jean miniskirt, and blue ribbon sandals.

"A'ight." Buttercup barely uttered, a fresh waffle in her mouth as she fixed her backpack.

The Professor, walking into the room with a mug of freshly brewed coffee, yawned.

The trio immediately gave him a peck on the cheek, "Bye Professor!".

On the way, walking as they concentrated on appearing normal, much to Buttercup's chagrin, the Powerpuff girls' toughest fighter pulled Bubbles aside for a bit, letting their orange-haired sister walk ahead a few steps.

"See?" The Black-haired powerpuff whispered, "I told you she'd be fine. Stop worrying!".

Bubbles, who still looked unconvinced, looked at Blossom. "I don't know…".

"Worrying gives you wrinkles, Bubbles." Buttercup rolled her eyes, gaining on Blossom once more. "You told me that, remember?".

"She has a point Bubbles. You were kind of obsessed then." Blossom added, turning her head to look back at her with a small smile.

Bubbles, who caught up with the two, pouted a bit before smiling brightly.

They finally reached their school, splitting up at their lockers to go to their own classes.

* * *

**(AP English)**

Blossom sighed as she sat down.

She thought back to her sisters' short talk earlier on the way to school, her sisters apparently forgot she had super hearing.

Buttercup was wrong, she wasn't fine.

Buttercup was so, so wrong.

She was still bothered.

She was silently pondering when the teacher, Ms. Revian, arrived, looking excited.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today!" Ms. Revian announced with a brighter-than-usual smile. "And I must say, his credentials are on par with yours Blossom, our top student!".

Blossom, cheek resting on the palm of her hand, merely made her pink pupils lazily look up, not paying any mind to the curious stares sent her way. She was so not in the mood right now.

"You may come in now!" Ms. Revian nodded to the door.

Blossom dropped her pupils at the same time the door opened. She could hear the gasps of her classmates. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the love struck looks of adoration on the girls' red faces, while they boys either had looks of awe or jealousy and irritation.

Blossom, curiosity getting the better of her, looked up and had to stifle a gasp herself.

In front of the room, beside Ms. Revian, stood a tall attractive guy. In fact, Blossom was sure she had never seen anyone more handsome in her life.

He had orange-red hair styled in messy spikes reaching almost to his shoulders and framing his face quite nicely. Blood red highlights made his hair more standout, more striking. He wore a high-collared black jacket with blood red flame designs opened to reveal the red shirt he wore underneath and black pants with contrasting silver chain belt. His right jacket sleeve was folded to his elbow to reveal a red wristband. He also wore a silver chain necklace and Blossom caught a glimpse of a tiny silver hoop earring. The way he stood just screamed cool, charisma, confidence, and power.

Blossom's mind almost shut down.

He took off his red and black shades and finally opened his eyes, which were closed the whole time, partially covered by his bangs.

The girls gasped and screamed as they blushed even more, the boys looked livid, while Blossom froze, wide-eyed as her mind really did shut down this time.

He had intense deep red eyes that remind of blood and fire, radiating his power and aura, eyes that looked like they could see through your soul.

Blossom didn't doubt that, as she had seen those eyes before.

'B-But that's impossible! He-he should be gone, we haven't heard from them in **years**!' She frantically thought, composing herself as Ms. Revian asked the guy to introduce himself.

'It can't be him…' Blossom assured herself. She froze again when the guy looked at her, eye to eye, and promptly **smirked**.

"My name's Brick.".

Blossom inwardly screamed as the girls swooned at his deep alluring voice.

Everything about him just seems perfect.

"Wonderful, Brick, you may sit next to Blossom, since the only seat available is right next to hers." Ms. Revian cheerfully motioned to the alarmed orange-haired girl, oblivious to the result of her decision.

'No, oh please, no!' Blossom inwardly repeated, moving her chair closer to the window to her right as Brick sat at her left. 'I'm stuck between a wall and a super-powered rock with an ego larger than the world!'. She groaned, ignoring the jealous glares the other girls in the class were sending to her. "This can't be happening…" Blossom whispered in a desperate tone.

"Oh, but it is." An ever-so familiar deep tone murmured, making the orange-haired powerpuff turn towards her new seatmate. Brick, an arm draped around his chair, face boredly looking at front. For a second, Blossom almost thought that she was only hearing things.

Until Brick smirked.

"How's it going, red?" He clearly spoke, but he was looking at the board in front and he didn't appear to move his lips, she should know, she was looking at him the whole time. A second later, thanks to her superhuman sight, Blossom realized that he **was** moving his lips, just in very tiny, very unnoticeable movements. She also realized that the volume he spoke was also so soft, only beings with super hearing would be able to hear.

She realized he was challenging her.

'Hmph, I'll show him!' Blossom turned away to also face the board, crossing her arms on her chest as she also crossed her legs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in the same way he did earlier, further widening his smirk.

"What else do you do at school?" He replied, not missing a beat.

"Why are you here?" Blossom hissed, yet her face remained serene. "Since when did you get good enough for AP?".

"Beats me." Brick smirked, tone nonchalant. "I know you know all students here are tested and classed according to scores. Honestly, I wasn't even trying…".

Blossom gritted her teeth as Brick quickly yawned, one that only a superhuman would notice.

"Why did you come back?" Blossom asked, turning to look at him once more. "We haven't heard from you, or from your brothers, in years…".

"Oh?" Brick smirked, red eyes twinkling of amusement. "Miss me, did you, babe?".

Blossom huffed indignantly, "As if! I could care less about you!". She didn't fail to notice that he had expertly evaded the question.

Her counterpart didn't fail to notice the small blush on her cheeks.

"But you know," Brick drawled, turning only his red pupils, finally looking at her in the eye. "It's nice seeing you again, red.". Blossom stiffened as her counterpart slowly leaned sideward towards her. Brick took hold of a lock of long orange-red hair and began to play with it.

"I honestly missed you.".

Blossom couldn't help it.

She also couldn't suppress it.

She blushed.

Blossom was wide-eyed as she suddenly had a thought: If Brick was here, then so were his brothers!

* * *

**(Art)**

Bubbles walked into her art class with a bright smile, greeting her fellow classmates as she headed for her seat.

The rather eccentric Art teacher, Mrs. Soenn, entered the room just as she turned a new page of her easel.

"Wonderful news class!" Mrs. Soenn announced, clapping her manicured hands for attention. "We will be joined by a fresh new talent today!".

Everyone looked excited, Bubbles included. The more the merrier, she believes.

Mrs. Soenn gestured rather dramatically to the door, "You may now enter, young man!".

Bubbles, along with the rest of the female population of the class, blushed.

The guy who had entered was attractive and charming. He had blonde hair ending in soft spikes around his neck, nicely framing his face, his dark blue eyes illuminated childish innocence, adding to his charm and allure. He was wearing a long-sleeved blue and black hoodie, black pants with a black belt around his waist, and he wore a yellow pendant.

He had an aura of charming childish innocence.

All the girls blushed heavily, Bubbles included.

"Reveal to us your name, fresh talent!" Mrs. Soenn dramatically posed, gesturing to the guy.

The guy awkwardly took a step away from the eccentric teacher before facing the class.

"Hi, my name is Boomer!" He smiled brightly.

All the girls squealed.

All, except for Bubbles.

As soon as Boomer revealed his name, Bubble's anxious smile dropped, replaced by a fearful frown. She remembered all the times they fought. The question is, what was he doing here?

"Wonderful, Boomer, you may now sit anywhere you like!" Mrs. Soenn spun around, gesturing to all the empty seats in the room.

Boomer didn't hesitate.

Bubbles tried not to shiver as her counterpart chose the seat in front of her, of all places.

Worse, they were facing each other.

Bubbles took a quick peek at her fellow classmates: angry, jealous glares from the girls to herself, and angry jealous glares from the boys to her counterpart.

Gulping, she quickly turned back around, only to face Boomer intently staring at her, chin resting on the palm of his hand, his dark blue eyes taking all of her in.

He smiled.

Quite brightly, Bubbles may add.

"Long time no see, Bubbles!" He greeted ever-so cheerfully as he grabbed a nearby pencil without breaking his gaze on her.

"Umm, hi to you too, Boomer…" Bubbles awkwardly greeted back, grabbing her own pencil.

Silence lingered between them as both of them sketched for a while, Boomer never once taking his eyes off of her.

It didn't last long, as Bubbles finally gave in.

"What are you doing here?!".

"We go to this school now!" Boomer replied happily, with the childish grin Bubbles always knew he had on.

"We?".

Boomer nodded, "Mm! Me and my brothers!".

Wide-eyed, Bubbles screamed inside, Boomer she barely handled, but his brothers? Not the first time she was thankful that she had sisters. Checking to see if anyone was eavesdropping, which thankfully there weren't any thanks to the fact that their conversation could only be heard by super hearing, she leaned closer to her smiling counterpart.

"Boomer, we haven't heard from you and your brothers in years…" She paused for a second, "Why did you come back?".

Boomer leaned closer, gazing into her eyes that were twinkling of curiosity and concern he knew she always had.

"Typical Bubbles…" He smiled softly, making her blush as he tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

And in a second, he returned to sitting upright in his seat, smiling brilliantly, "We returned from vacation!".

Once more, Bubbles found herself blinking, mind blank. Why did he have to have such an effect on her?

"That's it?" The blonde powerpuff was partially gaping, eyes still wide-open. "You were on vacation? For nearly 6 years?!".

Boomer hummed, a partial smile on his lips, as he tilted his head cutely. "Really? We were gone for 6 years? Wow, time sure flies…".

"Boomie, focus!" Bubbles, in her moment of exasperation, used the nickname she thought up to refer to Boomer privately years before, when she had a crush on the boy she described as 'cute'. No one but her sisters knew that she still holds a tiny crush on her counterpart, and now that he's here, sitting in front of her, it didn't help one bit.

Bubbles was wide-eyed as she quickly clamped a hand to her mouth, blushing of embarrassment.

"On what?" Boomer, who thankfully didn't seem to notice, was smiling widely, eyes closed, head tilted slightly.

He was the epitome of cute.

"The time for art is now over, you may now leave, and you may do as you wish to your magnificent masterpieces…" Mrs. Soenn announced in her usual dramatic tone, with matching dramatic gestures.

Bubbles sighed, put down her pencil, and was just about to stand up, when, all of a sudden, she felt hands on her waist. She shrieked as Boomer easily lifted her up and settled her down on her feet gracefully.

"Boomie!" Bubbles, blushing heavily, turned to face her counterpart, embarrassed by all the stares/glares they were receiving. She didn't care whether or not she called him by his nickname at this point.

"You're welcome!" Boomer grinned brightly and suddenly gave her his drawing, which was neatly rolled and tied with a blue ribbon.

Bubbles fumbled with it for a while as her counterpart took one look at her own drawing, and beamed.

"Nice drawing, Bubbles! You don't mind if I take it, do you? Thanks!".

And before she could reply, the blue rowdyruff took the drawing, not bothering to roll it up, and quickly walked away, humming a cheerful little tune.

Bubbles, who finally got a good hold on her unexpected present, looked at him in confusion. She then looked at her drawing in Boomer's hand, which she admittedly drew with half her usual concentration because of the guy seated in front of her, and gasped.

There, on the rather large paper, was a really realistic and exquisite portrait of Boomer inside a big heart frame, surrounded by several tiny hearts.

Bubbles lost count of how many times she felt embarrassed with Boomer's arrival, and it was only an hour too!

She then remembered what she was holding and curiously opened it, taking care not to damage the drawing as if were delicate.

She gasped again when she saw herself on the paper, realistic and equally exquisite as her drawing of Boomer, within a really big ornate heart.

* * *

**(History)**

Buttercup reached her seat at the same time the teacher, Mr. Fallan, arrived, eyes half-lidded as always. Mr. Fallan has always been Buttercup's favorite teacher, despite his subject, he doesn't care whatever the students do or how they act or behave, as long as they get good grades.

"Well Class," Mr. Fallan announced in his usual bored tone, "It seems we have a new student today…" .

Everyone in the class started to whisper among themselves, some more excited than others.

"Hey Buttercup, do you know who he is?" Mitch Mitchelson, who has been Buttercup's best guy friend since he changed and became friends with the girls, asked her from behind her seat.

"Hell if I know." Buttercup shrugged, leaning more comfortably on her seat.

She doesn't know how true her words are.

"I hope it's a she!" Robin, the girls' other friend since years ago, who was seated at Mitch's right, smiled. "You need more feminine friends, Buttercup, no offence.".

The black-haired powerpuff rolled her eyes, "Just put Mitch in a dress and heels, and cover his face in makeup.". "Hey!" Mitch protested as Robin giggled. "What?" Buttercup raised a brow, smirking. "We all know you absolutely can't refuse anything Robin asks you. You're seriously whipped by your girlfriend, dude.". "True." Robin continued to giggle as Mitch grumbled, but did not deny the fact.

"You may come in now.".

Mr. Fallan, not bothering to look up from a text book, raised his left arm to gesture the new student in.

The class had mixed reactions: The boys all glowered, the girls all blushed as some fainted while other screamed, and Buttercup looked shocked.

There stood in front of the class a tall, insanely good-looking guy carrying with him an aura of power and confidence. He had messy darker-than-black hair spiking in all directions complemented by dark green highlights, his bangs partially covering his deep forest green eyes radiating of power and strength. He was wearing a black leather jacket opened to reveal the dark green military shirt underneath and black pants with black chains wrapped around. He wore a dog tag necklace and small black piercings adorned his left ear.

The way he was standing screamed of his strength and overwhelming power.

'He seems familiar…' Buttercup felt unease. As soon as the guy had entered, she had to control herself from tackling the guy.

The question is, why?

"Tell us your name, please." Mr. Fallan asked so dully, you'd think he was asleep.

"The name's Butch.".

At his deep voice, all the girls screamed.

Save for two.

Robin just blushed, Buttercup, however, was wide-eyed and gaping.

'No way in hell!'.

"Right." Mr. Fallan uncaringly turned back to his text book, "Just sit anywhere you like.".

As Butch scanned the room, and his forest green eyes locked onto glaring green eyes.

He smirked.

A lot of girls screamed for him to sit next to them, but he went past them, heading towards one of the seats at the back.

As he made his way towards her, Buttercup glared at him. The glare deepened with every step he took nearer to her. 'Oh hell no, you better not sit next to me, you bastard!'.

"'Sup Butterbabe?" Butch smirked as he sat at her right.

"What are you doing here!?" Buttercup hissed, but Butch just looked amused.

"The same as you, apparently.".

Buttercup gritted her teeth.

She had forgotten how easily Butch could rile her up.

It was like his talent, or something.

"Why'd you come back, bastard?" Butch didn't fail to notice Buttercup's glare soften, albeit only a bit. "You and your brothers just disappeared, we haven't heard anything in years…".

"Heh," Butch crossed his arms over his muscular chest, "Worried, Butterfly? I'm touched!".

"Yeah right!" Buttercup fiercely denied, "You could just disappear again, for all I care! And don't call me that!".

She punched him, but Butch caught her fist so easily.

"Well too bad for you then," Butch whispered rather seductively as he leaned closer to her. Buttercup cursed as she blushed.

Butch was **way** too close for her liking.

"Me and my brothers are here to stay, babe." And with that, he blew softly into her ear before settling back onto his seat.

Buttercup shrieked so loud, normal human ears didn't hear it.

Thankfully for her, as Buttercup snarled at Butch while rubbing her right ear, blushing, as Butch just smirked arrogantly at her.

Buttercup then remembered her counterpart's words earlier.

Butch was here, so were his brothers…

Oh hell, her sisters!

* * *

**(Back with Blossom)**

As soon as the class was over, which was what Blossom was anticipating, she quickly gathered her things and stood up.

She was just about to leave and find her sisters, when she felt a strong arm snake around her waist.

She immediately knew who it was.

"Brick!".

Brick, who was still sitting down, had wrapped his left arm around his counterpart's waist, immobilizing her. Honestly, he had anticipated this.

Blossom was just too predictable.

Arm never letting the orange-haired powerpuff go, he slowly stood up, making Blossom blush as she felt his body touch hers in an agonizingly slow pace.

Brick smirked.

"In a rush, red?" He teased, loving the way her face becomes darker with every blush.

"Let me go, Brick." Blossom struggled in vain.

Brick had gotten a lot stronger.

He began walking in a slowly, forcefully dragging Blossom into his unhurried pace. "Relax, babe. Your sisters are with my brothers.".

"What!" Blossom was wide-eyed, struggling anew.

Brick just laughed, "They're probably waiting for us at the cafeteria right now.".

Blossom, realizing that it was futile, merely grumbled. "Don't call me that.".

Brick smirked as they walked along the hallway in silence, ignoring all the jealous glares sent their way.

"…You've changed." Blossom commented so softly, Brick almost didn't hear.

"Oh?" He raised a brow, almost unnoticeable because of his bangs and his red and black shades. "I grew up. You did too.".

Blossom blushed, "Yeah, but not as much as you. I mean, where did your hat go?".

Brick suddenly laughed at that, Blossom pouted.

"It's a perfectly reasonable question!".

"Heh, I'm surprised you remember that.".

Blossomed blushed again, pink eyes stuck to the floor. "Of course I'd remember…".

Brick glanced at her, "Don't worry, it's at home, in my room.".

The two finally reached the cafeteria, immediately spotting their siblings.

They were seated at a table, the two powerpuffs facing the two rowdyruffs.

The tension was so thick, the neighboring people found it hard to eat or drink, or even breathe.

So it was not a surprise that when the two leaders strode in, Brick's arm around Blossom's waist, with the air of a couple, all four pairs of eyes were on them.

"…Wow Brick, you work fast." Butch whistled as Buttercup bristled, Blossom blushed as she took a seat in between her sisters, Brick finally releasing her as he himself took a seat between his brothers.

"Finally! What took you so long, Blossom?!" Buttercup exclaimed, obviously stressed out.

Blossom groaned, "Blame Brick. He just had to drag me with him…".

"Can't blame you." Boomer smiled apologetically, a blue lollipop shoved inside his mouth. "Brick likes to take his time whenever possible.".

Bubbles was wide-eyed as she softly commented, "Y-You guys sure changed a lot…".

All three pairs engaged in a stare-down.

It was Blossom who broke the silence.

"Why did you and your brothers comeback, and answer me this time, Brick.".

Brick just looked amused before leaning onto the table, finally looking serious.

"As Boomer probably already told your sister, we came back from vacation.".

Bubbles and Buttercup looked incredulous. Blossom remained serious.

"We came back because we wanted to." Brick looked at all three of them in the eyes, stopping on Blossom's the longest. "Don't worry, we won't cause any trouble. Butch would probably ask for a fight now and then, but other than that, no more crimes.".

All three Rowdyruff Boys stood up.

"Also, don't be surprised if we come to watch you fight. We get bored easily, you know?".

Brick winked, and with that, the trio left, garnering lovesick looks from the female population.

The Powerpuff Girls sat in silence, contemplating his words.

"I don't believe them.".

It was Buttercup this time who broke the silence.

"There's nothing good about them!" She snarled.

"Well I believe them." Bubbles spoke softly.

"What!?" Buttercup looked at her disbelievingly, "You're too trusting, Bubbles!".

"People change, Buttercup." Bubbles defended.

"Ha!" Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Once evil, always evil.".

"All the other major villains gave up their life of crime, why couldn't they?" Bubbles protested, both sisters looked at their 'eldest'.

Blossom had been silent, sitting still in contemplation. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"We should give them a chance." .

"What!?" Buttercup exclaimed as Bubbles smiled.

"They have to prove themselves, Buttercup." Blossom explained, "If they break that chance, then, and only then, could you battle them like we used to.".

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, but only grumbled, "Fine!".

All three of them knew that Blossom was right.

* * *

**Me: Whew! longest chapter so far!**


	3. The Catalysts Extra: On The Other Side

**INVERSE**

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Me: Yeah, not really much of an update, but I wanted to do a Chapter with the Boys' side, for once...  
**

**Warning!**

**May contain some spoilers, be warned! **

**Key: **"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**(Extra)**

**Chapter 2: The Catalysts (On The Other Side)**

The rising sun illuminates all with its shining rays of warmth, including one particular figure lying on the roof of a rather grand building.

Paying no mind to the slight tremor on the ground, the figure continued to lie there serenely, the quiet ambiance ruined only by the sound of a door slammed open.

The perpetrator stood tall, his soft blonde hair looked almost golden in the abundant sunlight, magnificently illuminating his dark blue eyes. Wearing a dark blue shirt brought out his ornate yellow pendant. He yawned in the early morning.

"Brick, you shouldn't sleep out here." He said to the lying figure, a hint of sleepiness on his voice. "And you also shouldn't sleep like that. Don't come complaining to me about back aches.".

The lying figure yawned, sitting up as he shook his head slightly, ruffling his chaotic orange-red hair.

"Boomer, where's mom?".

Boomer rolled his eyes, "And this is why you should always read the notes stuck on the wall. Mom's out on a month-long business trip with the mayor.".

"Hm…" Brick murmured, finally opening his intense red eyes, greatly enhanced by the sunlight.

Boomer shivered.

He couldn't help it.

Brick's eyes had that effect on **everyone**.

"I'm making breakfast, you should get ready." Boomer advised, opening the glass door leading to inside the building. "I'm gonna go wake up Butch.".

Brick licked his lips.

Boomer always has been the best cook among them all.

"If he's still dead to the world within a minute, feel free to drown him." Brick nonchalantly stated, waving a hand in the air, his back turned to his 'younger' brother.

* * *

Red eyes half-open, Brick was greeted by the sight of a dripping wet Butch, drops of water dropping from his sagging hair, sliding down his well-built bare chest.

He was lucky only extreme temperature conditions affect them, or else his habit of sleeping bare-chested would be a problem.

Forest green eyes were ablaze with rage.

"What the hell, Brick! This is the 16th time!" He shouted, running a hand through his limp hair.

"Good," Brick replied in his usual blasé tone, "Sleep in tomorrow and Boomer and I'll sing you a happy birthday*****.".

Boomer snickered, entering the spacious and luxurious kitchen, as Butch rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny!" The black-haired ruff stormed out of the room, heading upstairs.

"Hurry up, I'm making pancakes and waffles!" Boomer called out, grabbing his dark blue apron.

Silence reigned in the kitchen as Boomer prepared breakfast while Brick prepared himself some coffee.

"Brick?" Boomer called, placing a freshly made batch of pancakes on the glass table. He always was a fast cook.

"Hm?".

"How do you think **they'll** take to seeing us again?" Boomer asked softly, quickly whipping up another batch.

Butch has a black hole for a stomach.

"Worried, Boomer?" Brick asked a little tauntingly, elbow on the glass table and cheek resting on the palm of his hand, red eyes still half-open.

"Nah, he's just scared he'll make a fool out of himself in front of **her**." Butch mocked, coming into the room, fully dressed and hair spiking in all directions. He sat at the table and started devouring.

"I am not!" Boomer shouted, tossing two cans of whipped cream without looking back, the cans landing perfectly upright on the table.

Butch rolled his eyes, "And you wonder why I wonder why you suck at basketball.".

"You have to admit that I have a point though," The blonde ruff took off his apron, "What if the meeting resorts to a full-out brawl?".

"Awesome!" Butch's forest green eyes twinkled.

"Not awesome!" Boomer frowned, "We want them to **like** us, not hate us!".

"Well, we can make them like us while fighting!" Butch waved him off.

"Butch, not all of us can be like you and Buttercup." Boomer rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Brick?".

The two ruffs looked at their leader and promptly shivered in fright.

It wasn't the amused half-grin on their 'eldest's' face that disturbed them.

It was the fact that his intense red eyes were fully open.

* * *

They flew all the way to school, landing inconspicuously and headed for the principal's office for their orientation.

After that, they separated paths to go to their own classes.

They could all see in their eyes that each one of them knew the chaos that was sure to follow.

* * *

**(AP English)**

Brick was walking leisurely at an extremely slow pace, when his eyes, almost hidden behind his black-tinted shades, zeroed in to a particular figure walking at the other end of the hallway.

And thanks to his superhuman sight, he can see clearly.

The figure had long sleek orange-red hair down to her ankles and unique captivating amethyst pink eyes. He saw the doubt and conflict hidden inside those intricate orbs as she entered their classroom.

He took in everything he saw.

Brick smirked, running a hand through his messy orange-red hair.

After consulting with the teacher, he waited for about a minute or two before he was called in.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today!" Ms. Revian announced with a brighter-than-usual smile. "And I must say, his credentials are on par with yours Blossom, our top student!". 'Oh?' Brick raised a brow, 'Looks like Blossy's about to be dethroned.'.

"You may come in now!" Ms. Revian nodded to the door.

Brick entered the room and rolled his eyes at the reactions of the class.

Thanks to his shades, he could freely watch as Blossom turned her head to first observe the class' reactions.

He inwardly frowned at her for that.

He inwardly smirked, however, when his counterpart turned to look at him and had to stifle a gasp herself.

Really, even when his eyes were closed, he could clearly see she was struggling.

The small blush on her cheeks was but one clue.

How cute.

He finally took off his shades and opened his eyes.

Ignoring the reactions of his classmates, he directly clashed eyes with the shocked eyes of the frozen orange-haired puff and promptly smirked.

"My name's Brick.".

Brick had to stifle a laugh as he knew that Blossom was inwardly screaming by this point.

"Wonderful, Brick, you may sit next to Blossom, since the only seat available is right next to hers." Ms. Revian cheerfully motioned to the alarmed orange-haired girl, oblivious to the result of her decision.

Perfect.

Brick watched, amused, as Blossom tried to distance herself by moving her chair closer to the wall. "This can't be happening…" Brick heard her whisper in a desperate tone.

"Oh, but it is." He murmured, making the orange-haired powerpuff turn towards her new seatmate. Brick, an arm draped around his chair, face boredly looking at front.

He knew what she was thinking.

He knew that, for a second, Blossom almost thought that she was only hearing things.

Until he smirked, of course.

"How's it going, red?" Brick spoke in his special way, appearing unmoving from a normal human's eyes and silent from a normal human's ears, but she should know, she was looking at him the whole time after all. A second later, he knew she got it.

He knew she realized he was challenging her.

Blossom turned away to also face the board, crossing her arms on her chest as she also crossed her legs, not noticing how Brick watched her every movement, how she crossed arms under her ample chest, how her crossing her legs hiked up her skirt more than she should like, but less than he liked.

Blossom clearly does not know what she was doing to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in the same way he did earlier, further widening his smirk.

"What else do you do at school?" Brick replied, not missing a beat.

"Why are you here?" Blossom hissed, yet her face remained serene.

Like an angel, the orange-haired ruff noticed.

"Since when did you get good enough for AP?".

"Beats me." Brick smirked, tone nonchalant. "I know you know all students here are tested and classed according to scores. Honestly, I wasn't even trying…".

Which was true.

Blossom gritted her teeth as he quickly yawned, one that only a superhuman would notice.

Forcefully taunting her.

"Why did you come back?" Blossom asked, turning to look at him once more. "We haven't heard from you, or from your brothers, in years…".

"Oh?" Brick smirked, red eyes twinkling of amusement.

He'll answer her question.

Later.

He does not want to repeat himself to her sisters.

"Miss me, did you, babe?".

Blossom huffed indignantly, "As if! I could care less about you!".

He knew that she didn't fail to notice that he had expertly evaded the question.

He also knew that she was lying.

He didn't fail to notice the small blush on her cheeks.

Really, Blossom was a bad liar, after all.

"But you know," Brick drawled, turning only his red pupils, finally looking at her in the eye, savoring the mixed turmoil he was causing her. "It's nice seeing you again, red.". Blossom stiffened as he slowly leaned sideward towards her. Brick took hold of a lock of long orange-red hair and began to play with it, enjoying its silky feeling between his fingers.

"I honestly missed you.".

He smirked as he knew.

He knew Blossom couldn't help it.

He knew she also couldn't suppress it.

He watched her as she blushed.

He watched as Blossom went wide-eyed.

He knew what she was thinking: If Brick was here, then so were his brothers!

How cute.

* * *

**(Art)**

Boomer watched as his counterpart walked in the classroom ever-so cheerfully.

He couldn't help the smile on his face.

Bubbles just had that effect on him.

The smile was almost erased by his art teacher, though.

Mrs. Soenn creeped him out.

How did she become **mrs.** Soenn, anyway?!

Lost in his thoughts, Boomer almost missed the creepy teacher voice out to him. "You may now enter, young man!".

He entered the room and watched as Bubbles, along with the rest of the female population of the class but he could care less, blushed.

It was nice to know he had an effect on her, though not as strong as hers to him.

"Reveal to us your name, fresh talent!" Mrs. Soenn dramatically posed, gesturing to him.

Boomer awkwardly took a step away from the eccentric teacher before facing the class.

He wanted to take more steps away, but that would be rude.

"Hi, my name is Boomer!" He smiled brightly.

He saw all the girls squeal.

All, except for Bubbles.

As soon as Boomer revealed his name, Bubble's anxious smile dropped, replaced by a fearful frown. He knew she remembered all the times they fought.

"Wonderful, Boomer, you may now sit anywhere you like!" Mrs. Soenn spun around, gesturing to all the empty seats in the room.

Boomer didn't hesitate.

He was really glad to be away from the creepy lady.

Boomer watched as Bubbles tried not to shiver as he chose the seat in front of her.

Of all places, he knew she was thinking.

The best part is that they were facing each other!

He watched as Bubbles took a quick peek at her fellow classmates: angry, jealous glares from the girls to her, and angry jealous glares from the boys to him.

Psh, as if they could do anything to them!

Boomer watched her Gulp quickly turn back around, only to find him intently staring at her.

Hey, he couldn't help it if he wanted to take in her beauty!

He smiled brightly at her.

"Long time no see, Bubbles!" Boomer greeted Bubbles ever-so cheerfully as he grabbed a nearby pencil without breaking his gaze on her.

"Umm, hi to you too, Boomer…" Bubbles awkwardly greeted back, grabbing her own pencil.

Silence lingered between them as both of them sketched for a while, Boomer never once taking his eyes off of her.

One of his many talents, he doesn't need to look at the paper.

The silence didn't last long, as Bubbles finally gave in.

"What are you doing here?!".

Boomer inwardly chuckled.

She was just so adorable… even when irritated.

"We go to this school now!" Boomer replied happily, his usual childish grin present.

"We?".

Boomer nodded, "Mm! Me and my brothers!".

He knew that Bubbles was screaming inside. He couldn't blame her, his brothers scared even **him** sometimes. He watched as Bubbles checked to see if anyone was eavesdropping, which thankfully there weren't any thanks to the fact that their conversation could only be heard by super hearing.

She leaned closer to him.

"Boomer, we haven't heard from you and your brothers in years…" She paused for a second, "Why did you come back?".

Boomer leaned closer, gazing into her eyes that were twinkling of curiosity and concern he knew she always had.

Typical Bubbles, you always care for everyone, don't you?

One of the many things I love about you.

"Typical Bubbles…" Boomer smiled softly, making her blush as he tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

And in a second, he returned to sitting upright in his seat, smiling brilliantly, "We returned from vacation!".

Which wasn't technically a lie, more like a half-truth.

Boomer watched Bubbles repeatedly blink.

Was her mind blank?

He knew that expression on her face.

He himself gave that off numerous times.

Mostly when Brick over-explained something to them.

"That's it?" The blonde powerpuff was partially gaping, eyes still wide-open. "You were on vacation? For nearly 6 years?!".

'Wow, really? I never kept count…' Boomer thought.

Boomer hummed, a partial smile on his lips, as he tilted his head cutely. "Really? We were gone for 6 years? Wow, time sure flies…".

"Boomie, focus!" Bubbles said, clearly exasperated.

Bubbles was wide-eyed as she quickly clamped a hand to her mouth, blushing of embarrassment.

While Bubbles was embarrassed, Boomer was in bliss.

He decided not to show it, though.

"On what?" Boomer, was smiling widely, eyes closed, head tilted slightly.

"The time for art is now over, you may now leave, and you may do as you wish to your magnificent masterpieces…" The creepy lady announced in her usual dramatic tone, with matching dramatic gestures.

Boomer got up, hiding a devilish grin.

Bubbles sighed, put down her pencil, and was just about to stand up.

Boomer was faster.

All of a sudden, Boomer put his hands on her slim waist and easily lifted her up and settled her down on her feet gracefully.

'As light as a feather' The blue ruff thought, ignoring her rather ear-piercing shriek.

Especially when you're up close.

"Boomie!" Bubbles, blushing heavily, turned to face him, clearly embarrassed by all the stares/glares they were receiving.

He didn't care though.

He loved hearing her use that nickname.

He knew that she didn't care whether or not she called him by that nickname at this point.

"You're welcome!" Boomer grinned brightly as he suddenly gave her his drawing, which was neatly rolled and tied with a blue ribbon.

Bubbles fumbled with it for a while as he took one look at her drawing, and beamed.

He had to have it.

"Nice drawing, Bubbles! You don't mind if I take it, do you? Thanks!".

Boomer rapidly stated, taking the drawing before she could reply, and walked away.

He knew, however, that her curious stare was replaced by shock as she found out just what she had been drawing for the past hour.

Boomer hummed a cheerful little tune as he knew she had been drawing with half her usual concentration.

He hoped she wasn't **too** distracted, he wanted her to look at his own drawing, after all.

Boomer hoped she would like it.

* * *

**(History)**

Butch was bored.

Sure, he was talking to the teacher, Mr. Fallan, but the guy made everyone he talked to sleepy!

Suddenly, he saw a green blur rush past the bore and into the room.

Could it be?

Mr. Fallan walked inside and Butch heard him say, "Well class, it seems we have a new student today…".

Wow.

The only good thing about him is that he allows anything and everything, so long as you pass his subject.

"You may come in now." He heard the teacher drawl as he raised his left arm to gesture Butch in.

Butch wondered if Brick would let one little assassination go…

Entering the room, he watched the class give him mixed reactions.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome, I know.' He thought, smirking.

"Tell us your name, please." Mr. Fallan asked so dully, you'd think he was asleep.

Again, wow.

"The name's Butch.".

At his deep voice, all the girls screamed.

Save for two, he noticed.

A brunette just blushed, meanwhile, someone he was **very** familiar with was wide-eyed and gaping.

Butch smirked.

Life was sweet.

He knew what she was thinking right now.

'No way in hell!'.

Inwardly snickering, he almost missed when Mr. Fallan uncaringly turned back to his text book, "Right. Just sit anywhere you like.".

He pretended to scan the room, his forest green eyes locked onto glaring green eyes.

He smirked again.

A lot of girls screamed for him to sit next to them, but he went past them, heading towards one of the seats at the back.

Only one girl caught his eye.

As he made his way towards her, Buttercup glared at him. The glare deepened with every step he took nearer to her.

He could practically hear her think, 'Oh hell no, you better not sit next to me, you bastard!'.

"'Sup Butterbabe?" Butch smirked as he sat at her right.

"What are you doing here!?" Buttercup hissed, but he just looked amused.

Who wouldn't?

Buttercup looks hot when riled up.

"The same as you, apparently.".

He watched as Buttercup gritted her teeth.

"Why'd you come back, bastard?" Butch didn't fail to notice Buttercup's glare soften, albeit only a bit. "You and your brothers just disappeared, we haven't heard anything in years…".

Nah, he was gonna let Brick answer that one.

"Heh," Butch crossed his arms over his muscular chest, "Worried, Butterfly? I'm touched!".

Really, he was.

"Yeah right!" Buttercup fiercely denied, "You could just disappear again, for all I care! And don't call me that!".

Buttercup can't lie to him.

He could clearly tell if she was lying.

Which she was, right now.

She punched him, but Butch caught her fist so easily.

He liked his girls feisty, and Buttercup was the ultimate challenge.

"Well too bad for you then," Butch whispered rather seductively as he leaned closer to her.

He was sure Buttercup was cursing herself for that noticeable blush.

Butch wasn't close enough for his liking.

"Me and my brothers are here to stay, babe." And with that, he blew softly into her ear before settling back onto his seat.

Buttercup shrieked so loud, normal human ears didn't hear it.

Thankfully, she didn't notice Butch twitch.

She almost broke his eardrums, dammit!

Buttercup snarled at Butch while rubbing her right ear, blushing, as Butch just smirked arrogantly at her.

He was then sure that Buttercup remembered his words earlier.

He smirked at her paling face.

* * *

**(Back with Brick)**

As soon as the class was over, which he knew was what Blossom was anticipating, she quickly gathered her things and stood up.

No way.

Brick knew she was just about to leave and find her sisters, which was pretty much useless as he was sure them and his brothers were currently waiting for them in the cafeteria, so he quickly snaked his left arm around her slender waist, completely immobilizing her.

He was a lot stronger than her.

He'll make sure she knew it.

Brick knew that she immediately knew who it was.

"Brick!".

Honestly? Blossom was just too predictable.

Arm never letting the orange-haired powerpuff go, he slowly stood up, making Blossom blush as she felt his body touch hers in an agonizingly slow pace.

He loved the feeling of her body close to his.

Brick smirked.

He also loved seeing her blush.

"In a rush, red?" He teased, loving the way her face becomes darker with every blush.

"Let me go, Brick." Blossom struggled in vain.

My, what a stubborn girl.

Brick began walking in slowly, forcefully dragging Blossom into his unhurried pace. "Relax, babe. Your sisters are with my brothers.".

It was obvious, really.

"What!" Blossom was wide-eyed, struggling anew.

Useless.

Brick just laughed, "They're probably waiting for us at the cafeteria right now.".

Scratch that 'probably'.

Blossom, finally realizing that it was futile, merely grumbled. "Don't call me that.".

'Save your breath, Blossy, I'll call you whatever I want.' Brick thought, rolling his eyes behind his shades.

Brick smirked as they walked along the hallway in silence, ignoring all the jealous glares sent their way.

As if they could do anything to them.

He'd kill them in a heartbeat.

"…You've changed." Blossom commented so softly, Brick almost didn't hear.

"Oh?" He raised a brow, almost unnoticeable because of his bangs and his red and black shades. "I grew up. You did too.".

Which was true.

He watched as Blossom blushed, "Yeah, but not as much as you. I mean, where did your hat go?".

Did she really just say that?

Brick suddenly laughed at that, and he Blossom pout.

"It's a perfectly reasonable question!".

Yeah, but it's still funny.

"Heh, I'm surprised you remember that.".

Really, he was.

Blossomed blushed again, pink eyes stuck to the floor. "Of course I'd remember…".

How cute.

Brick glanced at her, "Don't worry, it's at home, in my room.".

That seemed to reassure her.

The two finally reached the cafeteria, immediately spotting their siblings.

'See? I was right. As always.' Brick thought, smirking.

They were seated at a table, the two powerpuffs facing the two rowdyruffs.

The tension was so thick, the neighboring people found it hard to eat or drink, or even breathe.

So it was not a surprise that when the two leaders strode in, Brick's arm around Blossom's waist, with the air of a couple, all four pairs of eyes were on them.

Silence filled their part of the cafeteria.

"…Wow Brick, you work fast." Butch whistled as Buttercup bristled, Blossom blushed as she took a seat in between her sisters, Brick finally releasing her as he himself took a seat between his brothers.

'Note to self: Beat Butch half to death. Again.' Brick thought.

"Finally! What took you so long, Blossom?!" Buttercup exclaimed, obviously stressed out.

Blossom groaned, "Blame Brick. He just had to drag me with him…".

Of course.

"Can't blame you." Boomer smiled apologetically, a blue lollipop shoved inside his mouth.

He was too much addicted to sweets.

"Brick likes to take his time whenever possible.".

Bubbles was wide-eyed as she softly commented, "Y-You guys sure changed a lot…".

They all knew that they weren't recognized so easily.

'Good.' Brick inwardly smirked.

All three pairs engaged in a stare-down.

It was Blossom who broke the silence.

"Why did you and your brothers comeback, and answer me this time, Brick.".

He was planning to, anyway.

Brick just looked amused before leaning onto the table, finally looking serious.

"As Boomer probably already told your sister, we came back from vacation.".

Half-true.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked incredulous.

As expected.

Blossom remained serious.

"We came back because we wanted to." Brick looked at all three of them in the eyes, stopping on Blossom's the longest.

Was it his fault he loved her unique amethyst eyes?

"Don't worry, we won't cause any trouble. Butch would probably ask for a fight now and then, but other than that, no more crimes.".

All three Rowdyruff Boys stood up.

"Also, don't be surprised if we come to watch you fight. We get bored easily, you know?".

Brick winked, mostly to Blossom, and the trio left, garnering lovesick looks from the female population.

Which was fully ignored.

They only had eyes for their counterparts, after all.

They left the Powerpuff Girls to sit in silence, contemplating his words.

* * *

The boys discreetly flew outside, landing at the school's rooftops.

After a while, Boomer asked, "Do you think they'll believe us?".

"If I know Butterbabe, which I do, she'd be the first to break the silence and yell out a flat 'No'." Butch scoffed, rolling his eyes.

The most intelligent thing he'd ever said all day.

Boomer voiced out Brick's thought, adding his own.

"Bubbles will, however.". The blonde ruff stated, "So it'd be up to Blossom then.".

The two looked at their 'eldest' brother.

Brick, who was currently lying on the ground without a care in the world, smirked.

"Of course, she'd give us a chance. Only one though, and if we somehow broke it, then we'll be participating in an all-out brawl.".

After a quick silence, the leader of the trio added,

"And no Butch, you're not allowed to purposely break it just to freely fight your counterpart.".

The last thing Brick heard before sleeping was Butch's grumbling and Boomer's snickers.

* * *

***They're 17 years old, remember?**


	4. First Fracture

**INVERSE**

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Me: Yeah, to tell the truth, I had some difficulty writing this… One, I'm not good with insults and witty comebacks, Two, I can't write decent fight scenes, and Three, my writer's block keeps acting up…**

**Also, if the characters seem OOC, please bear with me, ok?**

**On the plus side, Inverse finally has a cover! (Not too good, I can't draw that well -_-)**

**On the right: Blossom (Switched sides)**

**On the left: Berserk (Switched sides)**

**Yes, that's Berserk, or at least how I want her to look. Comments?**

**One thing to keep me inspired, and it's a bit weird, whenever I write scenes between Brick and Blossom, mainly Brick, my iPod always plays the same particular song! It's "Eternal Dreams" by T-Free, found on Newgrounds Audio Portal, look it up if you'd like!**

**Key: **"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Fracture**

Ever since the Rowdyruff Boys had returned, the girls were constantly on edge.

None more so than Blossom.

Not only does she have to deal with the lingering result of 'the incident', as she calls it, but also Brick's new interest in her.

No, Obsession is more like it, whenever Blossom needs help, he's always there, whenever a boy nears her, he's always there, whenever an opportunity arises, he's always there!

And to make matters worse, he's seated right next to her in. every. single. one. of. her. Classes!

"I still don't trust them." Buttercup huffed, seated outside on school grounds with her sisters, along with Mitch and Robin.

"Who are they, exactly?" Mitch asked, Robin nodding to that.

"Thrash." Buttercup murmured, but everyone clearly heard.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles reprimanded, in the middle of a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey, I was putting it lightly!".

"Still!".

Blossom sighed, turning her head towards their two non-super powered friends.

"They're the Rowdyruff Boys…".

Robin blinked, "Aren't they your equally super-powered counterparts who Mojo Jojo created to destroy you, but somehow disappeared 6 years ago?".

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" The brunette shrugged, "I hear things.".

"…Wow. Just…" Mitch was speechless. "…Wow.".

"We know." Blossom groaned, her face in her hands. "They're claiming to be good, but we're not really that sure…".

"They're lying, I'm sure of it!" Buttercup scoffed, crossing her arms over her camouflage short-sleeved shirt.

"Well we haven't heard anything bad, right?" Bubbles spoke up, "That must mean something!".

"Yeah." Buttercup scoffed again, "That they're patient. That, or they're still in preparation.".

"All we've been getting are good news." Blossom explained to the normal duo, Mitch and Robin. "Boomer's won our school many artistic awards and recognitions for his works of art. Butch's the captain of the basketball team, and since then, our school's been the undefeated champion. And Brick's…".

Blossom suddenly growled, burying her face deeper on her arms.

The normal duo looked at her sisters for answers.

"Blossom's just miffed that Brick stole her spot as top student." Bubbles replied apologetically. "He also won our school many academic awards and recognitions. Blossom's also displeased that the school always chooses him over her to compete in competitions.".

"You're putting it too lightly, Bubbles." Buttercup rolled her eyes, "She freakin' hates him.".

"Oh?" Blossom raised her head and looked at her sister, "And how do you know that I hate him? Maybe I'm just disappointed that the school board chooses him as a representation of our school, instead of someone of exemplary status, like myself.".

"Please, don't even try to deny it, Bloss." Buttercup scoffed yet again. She had been doing that a lot lately. "You can't sugarcoat everything.".

"Besides," The toughest fighter wasn't done yet, "You say you don't hate him, it makes me think you like him, or something…".

Blossom narrowed her eyes at the green powerpuff, "You know, Buttercup, I'm beginning to hate what comes out of your mouth lately.".

"Right, and your voice is music to my ears." Buttercup shot back.

"This can't be good…" Bubbles whispered, whimpering.

"It's not just your mouth that needs to be fixed," Blossom stood up, "It's also your attitude!".

"Like you're so perfect!" Buttercup mocked, hands on her hips.

"You know, I think you need to be taken down a notch!" Blossom was practically growling at this point, eyes starting to glow.

"Right back at ya, sister!" Buttercup hovered in the air.

"Girls!" Bubbles tried to intervene, but was yet again ignored.

"You couldn't follow orders to save your life!" Blossom shouted, forming a glowing pink energy ball in her hands, her long orange-red hair beginning to rustle.

"You think I have problems, ms.-I-need-a-plan-for-everything!" Buttercup copied her sister's movements, a glowing green energy ball in her own hands. "We would all be much better off if you just kept your bossy little mouth shut!".

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!?" A shrill voice cut in, making the two dissipate their energy balls and look at their third and 'youngest' sister.

"STOP," Bubbles shouted, tears threatening to fall. "JUST STOP IT!".

"It was her fault-"

"She started it-"

"NO, both of you are to blame!" Bubbles was crying, wiping her eyes with the long sleeves of her white shirt. "Why can't you two just get along for once?! You're always fighting with each other! You're sisters, for crying out loud!".

Blossom and Buttercup faced each other once more.

Blossom, in an uncharacteristic moment, narrowed her eyes and flew away, leaving a pink trail in her wake.

Buttercup huffed in return, quickly gathered her bag, and left.

Mitch and Robin just stayed silent, giving each other wide-eyed glances.

Bubbles got up, muttered a quick "Please excuse me", and tearfully left.

None of them noticed the sky darkening.

* * *

Blossom landed in the one place she was sure her sisters wouldn't go: the school rooftops.

Landing silently, she had a hand covering her face.

She couldn't let her tears fall.

She **wouldn't** let her tears fall.

She couldn't show such a sign of weakness, not when she had to live up to her role as leader!

Blossom shook her head.

She couldn't be the leader now that her sisters wouldn't allow her to be.

The red puff sniffed, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Looks like a downpour…" A voice spoke up, startling her.

Blossom turned around to find a very familiar figure lying on the ground, red and black shades placed next to its owner.

"Brick! What are you doing here?!".

Brick, sitting up oh-so slowly and ever-so coolly, yawned, jacket resting on his shoulders.

"Sleeping." He hummed, running a hand through his messy orange-red hair, red eyes half-open. "Unlike you, it would seem. What's the matter, red?".

"It's none of your business, Brick." Blossom turned around, her frown deepening. 'Why do I always have the worst luck?'.

"You know, you'd feel better if you just let it all out." The red ruff drawled, lying back down again with his arms behind his head.

Blossom inwardly cursed him.

Why did he always have to be right?

"Why do you care, anyway?" The orange-haired powerpuff crossed her arms, slightly wrinkling the red halter top she was wearing.

And she wonders why Brick calls her 'Red'.

"Blossom.".

Surprised that Brick had called her by her name for the **first** time since he and his brothers were back, Blossom turned around to face him, only to find herself suddenly mouthing a small pill.

Brick lay there on the ground, arm raised and extended, hand in a flicking position.

"!".

"Relax, red. It's to calm you down. And also for stabilization, it's made especially for beings like **us**." Brick drawled, smirking half-heartedly at his counterpart's anxious look, obviously afraid to swallow. "It's also part candy. Now savor the sweetness, swallow, calm down, and narrate.".

Blossom, part annoyed and part relieved, did as she was told and swallowed. The candy had a rather addicting sweet taste.

"Fine, if you wanted to know so badly…" Blossom replied, tone half annoyed and half drawl, eyes half-open like her counterpart's, one hand on her hip. "I was dethroned.".

It was at that moment a crash of thunder decided to make itself heard, adding to the atmosphere.

"Harsh." Brick hummed, still looking bored.

Blossom knew that he would get it, even if she had explained with only a single word.

Scratch that, she knew he would get it only by looking at her in the eyes!

"So what're you gonna do now?" Brick asked, slowly standing up.

'Why did he have to look so cool and perfect at **everything** he does?!' Blossom thought, annoyed, but she answered him anyway. "Perhaps I'll let things play out for a while…".

"Perhaps." The red rowdyruff hummed, picking his shades up and placing it on his head.

He turned to face her.

"Or perhaps you'd rather take hold of the situation yourself?".

Blossom furrowed her brows a bit, "What's that supposed to mean?".

"Nothing." Brick seemed to be in thought as he walked towards her.

Another crash of thunder, both super humans noticed the sky darkening even further.

Blossom, noticing how close he was getting, took a step back for every step front her counterpart took.

Three steps later, she found her back to a gigantic steel pole.

It only took Brick a few more steps until the two of them were so close, their bodies were touching. Brick had his arms placed on either side of her, completely trapping her as he leaned down, eyes unnoticeable under his bangs.

Blossom looked to the side, anything to keep their faces from touching!

Unfortunately, that left her neck exposed and Brick took advantage by slowly brushing his lips over it in an extremely agonizing pace for her. It made Blossom shiver, his lips sending quivers down her spine.

"B-Brick!...".

Red eyes were fully open.

Another crash of thunder.

"You can return it to me tomorrow.".

Blossom was surprised as Brick suddenly disappeared, without a trace of him ever being there in the first place, leaving his jacket draped over her just as the rain started to pour. Snuggling the jacket closer to her petite frame, she felt something within its right pocket. Pulling it out, she was surprised to find a note saying he left her a gift.

And to check the other pocket.

Typical Brick.

Blossom pouted, checked the jacket's other pocket, and found a bag full of candies like the one Brick gave her earlier.

'Why?...' Blossom thought, ignoring the flash of lightning followed by the roar of thunder, as she slowly placed one candy on her mouth. 'Why does he do these things? Why to me?...".

Blossom stared up at the dark sky.

She wouldn't let her tears fall.

She couldn't let her tears fall.

Not when the clouds were already crying for her.

* * *

**Me: Updated on an irregular basis.**

**I'll continue to update as fast as I can, while school's still suspended (Heavy rains) Ehe! ;)  
**


	5. Second Fracture

**INVERSE**

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Me: Yeah, I found out Robyn's name is supposed to be 'Robin'. Fixed the last chapters!**

**And yeah, I noticed I made Buttercup kinda too harsh. In my defense, she's been stressing out ever since the boys came back, and she needed to let it out. As for the first incident… that was the result of stress slowly built over time, with her having to balance her life between the life of a normal teenage girl, and the life of a superhero. **

**As for Bubbles and Blossom… **

**Bubbles lets it out slowly, her daily activities helping her out, her natural cheerful self not really affected that much. Blossom… Blossom's just good at holding it in and hiding it. She's an expert at balancing, but even she needs to let it out.**

**Key: **"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Reminiscing'_/_'Flashback'_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Second Fracture**

Blossom entered her bedroom in a short-sleeved cotton candy pink shirt and white sweatpants, drying her hair with a soft pink towel. A shower helped cool her head, but did not take away her worries and problems. Walking across her carpeted red floors tickled her bare feet, a pink wristband on her right wrist to help lessen the pain.

She'd punched a deep lake earlier, the resultant massive splash unseen in the heavy pouring rain.

It was not like her, that sort of thing was what Buttercup usually did.

Buttercup…

"_Right, and your voice is music to my ears!"._

Blossom's amethyst eyes narrowed.

"_Like you're so perfect!"._

She unconsciously clutched her towel harder.

"_We would all be much better off if you just kept your bossy little mouth shut!"._

Her gaze settled on the ribboned bag sitting comfortably on her nightstand.

"_Relax, red. It's to calm you down. And also for stabilization, it's made especially for beings like __**us**__."._

Blossom walked over and picked it up, silently popping a piece to her mouth. The question is: how did Brick get a hold of these?

No, more like why does she believe him?

She savored the sweet taste of the candy as she continued to dry her hair, the room's full air conditioning helping.

She always did like it cold.

"Buttercup thinks she has it rough, she wouldn't last one second in my shoes!" Blossom hissed, throwing the towel perfectly at her desk chair, jumping face-first in her large comfy bed. The borrowed black jacket lay next to her, and her narrowed eyes softened. She grabbed it and held it close to her, 'It even smells like him…'.

Blossom slowly drifted to sleep, a small smile appearing on her face.

"_Or perhaps you'd rather take hold of the situation yourself?"._

Perhaps…

* * *

Buttercup was forcefully awoken by the bright rays of sunlight that passed through her dark curtains.

Rolling out of bed, she fell face-first into the hard floor.

It had no effect.

She was used to crashing into things a lot **tougher**.

Groaning, she grabbed the green clock sitting beside her bed and lazily lifted her tired face to peer at it.

"WHAT THE HELL!".

Buttercup's resounding scream was heard throughout the whole Utonium house, which was more of a colossal mansion, really, as she rushed to get ready.

Bubbles, looking in a rush herself, peered from her green door, fixing her hair into her trademark twin pigtails.

"You alright, Buttercup?".

"Does it look like I'm alright!?" Buttercup snarled, appearing as a green blur as she hurriedly put on the simplest and quickest she could currently find: a strapless black top and forest green cargo pants, not the first time she was thankful she got ready fast. "Why the fuck didn't Blossom wake us up!?".

"Language, Buttercup!" Bubbles admonished, slipping on her blue ballet flats. "I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason why she went ahead to school.".

"Oh yeah, **real** ahead." The green puff rolled her eyes, tying the laces of her sneakers, "Without even waking us up!".

"I'm certain she had something important to do and knew we would be fine on our own…" Bubbles replied, handing her sister a piece of buttered toast.

Buttercup could clearly see the tiny flicker of doubt in her baby blue eyes, though.

And the toughest puff knew Bubbles knew that it was the same with her own green eyes.

* * *

Flying as fast as they could, discreetly of course, Bubbles and Buttercup made it to school with an hour to spare.

Walking the hallways with a more relaxed pace, the two puffs headed for their first period, a short study time, which was conveniently or inconveniently, depending on who you are, shared by both sets of super powered trios.

"When I see Blossom, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" Buttercup grumbled, Bubbles sighing behind her.

Opening the door to their classroom, the green powerpuff immediately set her sights on her orange-haired sister, who was sitting beside her sleeping counterpart, reading a rather thick book.

"You!" Buttercup shouted, pointing to the pink puff, Bubbles was thankful that no one else was currently in the room.

Blossom raised a brow, but didn't look up.

"Why the fuck didn't you wake us up!?" Buttercup scowled, slamming a hand on Blossom's desk.

"Buttercup, language!" Bubbles frowned, setting her blue bag down on her own desk.

"Save your breath, Bubbles. If she's anything like Butch…" Brick suddenly stated, startling his counterpart's sisters.

"And besides," The red ruff smirked, yawning as he sat up, "I seem to recall you mentioning that you all would be a lot better without her to boss you around.".

"And now what, she's throwing a tantrum?" Buttercup scoffed, crossing her arms as she rolled her eyes. "And you say **I'm** the immature one!".

Blossom was still silent, opting to just turn a page of her book.

"What, cat got your tongue, sis?" Buttercup raised a brow. "Talking is legal, you know.".

Brick put on his shades, "I also recall you stating that you all would be much better off if she just kept her bossy little mouth shut.".

"Wow, the silent treatment. Real mature, Bloss." The green puff rolled her eyes.

"So you're never gonna talk to us now, Blossom?" Bubbles pursed her lips, eyes starting to water.

She was, and still is, the most sensitive of the three sisters, after all.

"Yeah, gonna let Brick do all the talking?" Buttercup added, tone taunting.

Brick grinned suggestively, making Blossom elbow him. Hard.

"Ow!" The red ruff rubbed his arm as Blossom turned to face him.

_No way will I let you take over._

Brick rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I'm not Butch. You can trust my mouth.".

Blossom turned her head away from him, a small blush on her cheeks.

Her counterpart took one look at her and rolled his eyes, "And you say I have a dirty mind.".

Blossom, blush now evident, smacked him on the head, obviously flustered judging by her movements.

_I blame you!_

Buttercup and Bubbles were confused, how did they understand each other when Brick's the only one talking?

A second later, thanks to their superhuman sight, Bubbles and Buttercup realized that Blossom **was** talking. She was just moving her lips in very tiny, very unnoticeable movements, and also spoke so low, they had to strain their ears to hear her.

Which they couldn't.

And they had super hearing!

Blossom, turning her pink pupils to look at her sisters, leaned over to the red ruff and whispered something in his ear.

She leaned in way **too** close for her sisters' liking.

Both counterparts suddenly stood up and walked away without another word, past the two remaining superhuman beings, out the door.

Butch and Boomer, who just came in the room, blinked as the two leaders walked past them, then looked at their two silent counterparts.

"Did we miss something?".

* * *

"So basically, Blossom's not speaking to you two anymore because of something Butterbabe said?".

You could probably guess who said that.

The four superhuman beings were currently resting in one of the school's secret gardens, one of the few places in the school were they were able to talk (and act) freely.

"More like having a tantrum" Buttercup crossed her arms, leaning on the wall her counterpart was currently sitting on. "And don't call me that!".

"I'll call you whatever I want, Butterfly." Butch smirked, leaning towards his counterpart more, mischievous forest green eyes twinkling.

"Uh oh, I know that look." Boomer sighed, shaking his head as he stood next to the swing Bubbles was sitting on. "Butch, whatever you're thinking, don't do it.".

Unfortunately, Butch didn't seem to have heard him as he quickly took hold of Buttercup by the waist and threw her up high in the air, laughing as his counterpart was shouting and swearing.

"BUUUUUTCH!".

Butch quickly took off after her, reaching the green puff in a matter of seconds.

Bubbles stopped swinging, "Ooh, that looks like fun!".

Boomer glanced at her, mouth slowly forming a crooked smile.

"Want to try?".

The blue puff turned her head to look at him, wide blue eyes twinkling.

"Mhm!".

Boomer smiled, gently took hold of Bubbles' waist, making her blush, and quickly launched her to the skies, higher and faster than their green-clad siblings. Boomer quickly dashed in after her, grinning while she laughed as they felt the soft clouds embrace their bodies.

There was a reason the blues ruled the skies, claiming it as their territory.

* * *

Meanwhile, two figures lay comfortably up in the school rooftops, watching their siblings with a perfect view of the cloudy skies.

Brick, lying on the floor with his head on his counterpart's lap, who continued to read her thick book, hummed, red eyes hidden behind messy bangs.

"Butch really knows how to distract a girl, doesn't he?".

A flip of a page.

Brick grinned.

"Looks like fun, doesn't it?".

Another flip of a page.

"You want to try?".

Blossom, one hand holding her book, reached into a tiny ribboned pink bag and pulled out a small red candy.

"So is that a 'no'?".

The orange-haired puff dropped the red sweet into her counterpart's mouth, a manicured finger holding his lips locked.

Brick, taking a minute to savor the sweet taste, lazily raised a hand to move the finger.

"You're getting way into this whole 'silent treatment', you know?".

His tone was of a drawl, yet his mouth a wide grin.

Blossom silently smiled, mouth also opened wide.

Red eyes were fully open, as were with pink eyes.

* * *

**Me: …Would you believe that I'm writing this as I go along?**

**It's true, I don't do drafts…**

**Which, unfortunately, makes it a lot harder -_- **

**Oh god, the sexual innuendos! **

**Whenever Butch's name appears on the same line…**

**I noticed the last lines are kinda… horrific. I dunno, that's just me.**

**And also, there's another PPG story on the works in my head… why did it have to come out in the middle of Inverse?! Now I can't concentrate!**


	6. Third Fracture

**INVERSE**

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Me: There are several keys to the plot, they're scattered all over the chapters. (And are kind of obvious, once you think about it…) yet some are hidden.**

**Again, please bear with me if the characters are OOC…**

**Key: **"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Reminiscing'_/_'Flashback'_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Third Fracture**

Bubbles and Buttercup walked to school in silence.

Ever since Blossom silenced herself, it was up to Bubbles to take on her responsibilities, like waking Buttercup up in the mornings.

The depressed aura was clear, Buttercup hid it better, but Bubble's eyes displayed it for all to see. Bubbles walked with her head slightly tilted down, while Buttercup was listening to some music on her green and black iPod.

So it was a surprise when Buttercup's left earplug was suddenly taken out of her ear, accompanied by a deep voice saying, "Ha, we do have the same taste in music after all!".

"BUTCH!".

Boomer, however, made a more subtle approach.

Bubbles was surprised to find an ice cream cone held in front of her. Looking up, she found herself face-to-face with Boomer, head tilted slightly, as he himself was carrying another cone.

"Thanks, Boomie." Bubbles smiled, but Boomer could clearly see it was half-hearted.

"Blossom's lack of voice getting to you two, huh?".

Surprisingly, it was Butch who spoke the obvious.

"It's stressing us out!" Buttercup replied, removing her counterpart's arm that he draped over her shoulders. "I mean, all she ever talks to nowadays is Brick, and your brother couldn't be there all the time to translate!".

"She even silenced out the Professor…" Bubbles added quietly, yet all three heard clearly. "Though she always gives him smiles, it's still not the same…".

"What's more, she keeps on spending all her time with your brother!" Buttercup continued, "Having him in all her classes is one thing, but giving him all her time too?!".

"Yeah, we've noticed that also." Butch nodded, face uncharacteristically serious. "It's not only your sister that's changed. And we don't like it, not one bit.".

"Brick too?" Bubbles asked, licking her rapidly melting ice cream.

Blueberry, her favorite. How did Boomer know?

Boomer nodded, quickly finishing his ice cream. "Yeah, he's different nowadays, I can't put my finger on it, but it's there. I've started noticing before we came back, though." He stated, licking his fingers a bit.

"So it's not only Blossom, but also Brick…" Buttercup furrowed her brows.

All four superhuman beings looked at each other.

* * *

Entering the main hallway, all four were surprised to find every single student, mostly the males, staring at one particular thing.

"What's everybody looking at?" Bubbles curiously asked.

"Yeah, where's the eye candy?" Butch joked, making Buttercup roll her eyes.

When they followed their fellow student's line of sight, though, they were just as shocked, if not more.

There, who had just closed her locker, stood Blossom.

Though you'd need to look more closely to recognize her, as she looked **different**.

Her long silky orange-red hair was down and messier, her trademark bow missing, giving her a more definite appeal She wore a strapless burgundy dress with asymmetrical pleats, stopping right at her upper thighs, perfectly showing off her curves, a thin silver chain belt hung on her hips. Silver heels adorned her feet, with silver laces crossing up to her knees. She also donned a cropped red leather jacket, large silver hoop earrings, silver bracelets, and a small silver chain necklace.

Blossom turned towards them and they saw her amethyst pink eyes brought out even more by her makeup, ruby red lips pursed in an annoyed pout.

She looked **devastating**.

"Blossom!?".

Said superhuman merely tilted her head.

It was then they noticed the other superhuman behind her, leaning coolly on the lockers, arms crossed, smirking.

They boys were silent, mouth open.

The girls, on the other hand, asked the questions.

"Blossom, is that you?!" Bubbles gasped. "You look so… different!".

"Bloss, what are you wearing!?" Buttercup huffed, not believing her eyes. "Yeah, since when did you even wear makeup!?".

Blossom turned her head to whisper something to her counterpart.

Brick's eyes were half-open as he replied for her in a bored tone, "Bloss felt like a change was needed.".

Buttercup narrowed her eyes while Bubbles blinked.

Blossom looked at Brick and apparently said something to him as he nodded and straightened up.

Brick smirked, lazily waving a hand in the air, their backs turned.

"See you guys later.".

The pair walked away, leaving four stunned siblings.

* * *

"Blossom's changed.".

Bubble's statement was joined by Buttercup's fist smashing one of the school's rooftop walls.

At least, it would have, if not for Butch catching her fist in his palm.

"Buttercup, you shouldn't destroy school property!" Bubbles reproached, sending a grateful look to her sister's counterpart.

Honestly, it looks like Butch's the one with the control.

"Yeah Butterbabe, just destroy a soon-to-be demolished building after school, like I always do.".

Or not.

"Oh, she's changed alright." Buttercup reeled in her fist, not seeing her counterpart's worried look. "And I know as hell it couldn't be all the arguments' fault!".

"She's got a point there, though." Boomer nodded, adopting a thinking pose. "Brick's also changed and I feel like something's going on here…".

"I don't like it…" Bubbles murmured, eyes downcast.

"Neither do we." Butch added, glancing at his pacing counterpart from across his eyes.

Her punch hurt, but he wouldn't admit that.

"The stress' getting to me." Buttercup sighed, a hand rubbing her forehead. "I just wanna punch something…".

"Well good for you then, that the mayor just called." A familiar deep voice drawled, all four heads almost snapped as they quickly saw Brick and Blossom on the other side of the rooftops, the former's head lying on the latter's lap. "A monster attack near downtown.".

"Finally, some action!" Butch eagerly shouted, cracking his knuckles.

Buttercup quickly turned her head towards him, "What's that supposed to mean?".

"What, can't we join you? I mean, we're just as stressed ay you two are." Butch grinned, leaning way too close to his counterpart's face for her liking. "Unless you have a better idea for us to relax, Butterbabe?". He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Buttercup to smack him.

They all noticed her blush, though.

Bubbles giggles as Buttercup flew off with a huff, followed closely by her grinning counterpart, green streaks replacing them.

Boomer rolled his eyes, the two blues hovered in the air, sharing a look.

They both grinned as a second later, two streaks of blue was all the proof left of them ever being there in the first place.

* * *

The blues got there at the same time as the greens, despite them taking off earlier, and all four superhuman beings hovered in the air, staring at their target with varying expressions.

Buttercup eyed the huge dark purple glob with a smirk, cracking her knuckles.

Butch grinned with battle lust, twisting his neck in preparation.

Bubbles looked at the monster, a lump of oversized jelly that was almost black in color, and frowned.

Boomer looked carefree, reverting back to his childish persona.

"It looks like rotting grape jelly!".

Butch hit him in the head, Bubbles giggling as he did so with Buttercup smacking her face in exasperation.

"Ow!" Boomer complained, a childish pout adorned his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Poor Boomie..." Bubbles kissed her counterpart's cheek, causing him to blush.

"Yo, Romeo!" Butch shouted, an annoyed expression donned his face as he punched the faceless creature, only to pull his fist back as a line of drooping dark purplish slime covered his arm like a strand of spider web. "We could use a little help here…".

"Yeah, Juliet!" Buttercup added, shaking off the excess slime that covered her hands from her earlier attempt, little droplets of goo raining around her. "Focus!".

The blues blushed darker before getting to work themselves, circling around the horrible monster as they zapped it with their eye beams, Bubbles flying in a clockwise direction with Boomer going the opposite way.

It seemed to have no effect though, as the huge glob suddenly formed a misshaped irregular mouth and promptly **swallowed** Bubbles whole.

"Bubbles!".

Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch all flew towards the creature, each on different directions, intent on colliding with it, only to be surprised as the purple thing suddenly turned to a purple gaseous form of itself.

The result?

Three deep craters bedecked the ground.

The three superhuman beings had completely gone past the gaseous form, landing massive holes on the downtown road.

Immediately recovering, the four regrouped, with Boomer having dragged his counterpart out from the dark purple haze.

They were surprised again, and annoyed, as the dark purple gas recollected and turned back into its former gelatinous creature.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Bubbles shivered, remembering when she was swallowed. "I felt like I was swimming in cold cream!".

"Great." Buttercup growled, extremely irritated. "How the hell are we supposed to fight that thing when it can turn into gas whenever it likes?!".

"It also smells like rotting grape jelly…" Boomer crossed his arms and pouted, causing his 'older' brother to again smack him in the head.

"Ow!".

"And here we thought you could handle these types of things yourselves…" An ever-so familiar deep voice drawled, and all four heads almost snapped as they quickly turned around to find their 'elder' siblings hovering relaxed in the air. "Oh well," Brick smirked, "I guess even I can be wrong sometimes…".

Butch rolled his eyes, "We so too got this!".

Bubbles, however, looked at her counterpart for answers.

Boomer just sighed, "Did you really think you three were the only ones with the leadership issues?".

"You too?!" Bubbles gasped.

Boomer nodded.

"Would you like us to handle this for you?" Brick smirked, his tone taunting.

"Yeah, right." Buttercup scoffed, "I'd like to see you two try!".

"Alright.".

With that, the two reds flew to the monstrous glob, Brick to the front of it while Blossom was at the back.

"What are they gonna do?" Bubbles wondered, one hand covering her mouth.

"Whatever it is, I bet it's not gonna work." Buttercup scoffed, arms crossed over her chest, Butch grinning to that.

"I don't know…" Boomer looked skeptical, watching their 'elder' siblings carefully.

"You don't know anything." The green ruff rolled his eyes, making Boomer glare at him in return.

"Hey!".

Boomer was cut-off by the two leaders flying around the monster, circling the creature in a clockwise motion.

Buttercup scoffed, "What's that supposed to-".

She was cut-off as Brick and Blossom picked up their pace, quickly gradually increasing their speed, forming a huge red and pink tornado that engulfed the monster.

"But the monster could turn into gas!" Bubbles worriedly said.

The monster, as if hearing her, turned into its gaseous form, but was again contained within the strong winds of the tornado, unable to do anything but revert back to its semi-solid form.

It was completely trapped.

"What-".

All four of them watched as the tornado became smaller and smaller, compressing the gelatinous creature along with its size, until Brick and Blossom could again be seen, spinning around with their hands pressed together.

In their hands was the compacted monster.

Blossom took a deep breath and blew out the coldest winds, encasing the monster in an unbreakable shell of ice.

Gradually, the two reds slowed down to a halt, where Brick took the small dark purple glob in his hands, now shaped like a small sphere. He carelessly threw it behind him, the creature flying back towards the ocean where it had come from.

"And that," Brick smirked, he and Blossom rejoining their stunned and gaping siblings, "Is how you dispose of a monster properly.".

Boomer gave Butch a superior look, which was returned by a hard smack on the head.

"Looks like you were wrong, Buttercup…" Bubbles gave her gaping sister an uneasy glance.

"How-".

Blossom whispered something to her smirking counterpart.

Brick raised a brow at her, "No way, Butch might choke me if I said that.".

Blossom pouted cutely, whispering anew to her amused counterpart.

Bubbles interrupted, looking at them sadly. "Blossom… you've changed…".

However, instead of whispering to Brick like they expected her to do, Blossom looked at them and smirked.

"Oh? And who said I've changed?".

Not hearing her melodious voice for a long time, all four superhuman beings took a moment to concentrate and digest in what she had just said.

"What are you talking about Bloss?" Buttercup furrowed her brows, "We noticed you acting different lately, we know you.".

Blossom, to their surprise, actually **sneered**, "No, you don't know me!".

"Blossom, what are you saying-".

"You never knew me!" The 'eldest' puff continued, "What you 'know' is just what you wanted me to be! I was never actually myself, chained by all your heavy expectations of me!".

"Blossom, please!" Bubbles felt hot tears prick her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

Blossom would have none of it though.

"Well, you know what?" The orange-red haired teen's sneer slowly turned into a dark grin. "I've freed myself.".

The four could only stare at her as Blossom rambled on, "I've broken the chains, I shook off your expectations, I've destroyed those that hinder me, I've released who I really am, discovered who I am meant to be!".

Blossom grinned darkly as Brick joined her side, smirking sinisterly.

"We became who we really are!".

Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch could only stare at their siblings in shock and horror.

"We'll do whatever it takes," Blossom stated, her tone final. "And if we have to become what everyone fears most…".

Both former leaders held up their hands, holding energy balls of their respective colors, glowing darkly.

"Then so be it.".

They released it.

* * *

"Blossom, please, don't do this!" Bubbles was openly crying now, as they battled each other.

Siblings against siblings.

Blossom just grinned, disappearing and suddenly reappearing in front of Bubbles, delivering a powerful kick to her stomach that sent her crashing towards the ground.

"Why, you!" Buttercup flew angrily towards the orange-haired girl, fist closed tight, but Blossom merely held her palm on the side of the green puff's wrist, spinning around gracefully, guiding Buttercup towards the direction of her fallen sister. Blossom enclosed her free hand into a fist and punched Buttercup in the back as soon as she faced Bubbles, sending her to also crash towards the ground.

But Blossom wasn't finished.

Bubbles and Buttercup slowly stood up, staggering, when their orange-haired sister quickly reappeared before them, grabbed hold of their necks, spun them around and sent them crashing towards a building, glass shards flying everywhere, raining down broken mirrors as Blossom saw her reflection, saw how she had worn the same grin on her face all throughout the battle.

She also saw a fist coming in from behind but merely stood still.

Butch flew fast, intending on delivering a hard blow to the back of her neck, but was smashed harshly to the ground, rocks and solid cement flying through the air as Brick all of a sudden appeared, face showing a demented grin similar to his counterpart's, bashing his black-haired brother face-first to the ground.

In turn, Blossom turned around, and while hugging her counterpart rather affectionately, shot a quick eye beam towards Boomer, who had been flying in the air so fast, he was practically invisible.

The two former leaders stood and watched as their siblings regrouped on the other end of the destroyed road, all tired and beaten up.

"Aw, look, Brick!" Blossom cooed, chin resting on her counterpart's shoulder, "They're sweating heavily!".

Brick, arms crossed, sneered. "How weak.".

"…W-Why…" Bubbles managed to choke out, sobbing as Boomer supported her, her arm draped across his shoulders.

"Why what?" Blossom, tone innocent, tilted her head, cheek resting on Brick's shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?!".

"Weren't you listening?" Blossom pouted cutely, "It's to free ourselves!".

"Even if this is the price of your freedom!?" Buttercup spat, coughing out blood. "The lives of everyone, the lives of us, your siblings!?".

"Please, Brick!" Boomer pleaded, "I know this isn't the real you!".

"Hmph." Brick scoffed, "Shows what you know.".

"Please, just let us help you!" Bubbles was practically on her knees, begging. "Please!"

"Please, please, please!" Blossom mocked, "Don't you ever stop? It's getting annoying!".

With that, both former leaders extended their hands, palms facing towards their beaten siblings.

"W-What-".

Unlike what they were expecting, what formed weren't energy balls.

It was much, much worse.

A split second later, the four superhuman beings were thoroughly even more destroyed, protruding spikes of glistening ice side-by-side with hot flickering flames ran, connecting the two warring sides, Brick and Blossom's palms smoking with differing temperatures.

"_**Powerful, aren't they?"**_ a haunting voice was heard all throughout the battleground, familiarity echoed in all of their minds.

"T-That voice…" The four beaten siblings were even more shocked than ever before.

They all watched as dark red smoke began to engulf the ground, signaling the appearance of one entity they would **never** forget.

"Him!?".

Him, in all his dark glory, stood behind their 'elder' siblings, grinning ominously.

* * *

**Me: Yes, I know the whole makeover and Him thing is so cliché, but I had to put it in -_-**

**And yes, they haven't heard Blossom's voice in a month, so it's been a long time since she's spoke to them. **

**And yes, I know I suck at action and fight scenes…**


	7. Full Breakage

**INVERSE**

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Me: Thanks to all my reviewers! :)**

**Yeah, to tell the truth, I wasn't sure what to expect from you when I introduced Him… it turned out okay, though, I guess…**

**And I think this chapter explains most of the things that occurred…**

**And yes, Blossom DOES have a childish side.**

**Key: **"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Reminiscing'_/_'Flashback'_

"_**Him Talking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Full Breakage**

"Him!?".

Him, in all his dark glory, stood behind their 'elder' siblings, grinning ominously.

"_**My, my, you four look all beaten up!"**_ He smiled mischievously, placing his claws on either side of Brick and Blossom's shoulders. _**"Whatever happened, I suppose?"**_.

"Get your filthy claws off of them!" Buttercup and Butch yelled, growling with anger.

"_**Such hostility…"**_ Him gasped dramatically, annoying the four siblings even more than before. _**"Another reason why I picked correctly!"**_.

"'Picked'?" Bubbles frowned, "W-What do you mean, 'picked'?".

"_**Isn't it obvious?"**_ Him's smile turned sinister. _**"I was the one who chose them, after all…"**_.

"You!?" all four beaten sibling shouted, shocked. "You did this!?".

"_**I've merely set them free,"**_ Him replied, tone nonchalant. _**"Set their sights on the right path…"**_.

"How?!" Boomer shouted, supporting Bubbles by her arm.

"_**Well, let me see…"**_ Him playfully adopted a thinking position, _**"It all started with the medicine I gave them…".**_

"Medici-" Boomer was wide-eyed as he suddenly lifted his head. "You mean those candies Brick's been eating?!".

"Candies?" Buttercup lifted a brow.

Boomer nodded. "I've been seeing him eat at least three of those candies per day, I remember that he started his obsession with those right before we returned.".

"What did they look like?". The green puff asked, furrowing her brows.

The blue ruff shrugged, or at least tried to. "They're small red pills inside a small ribboned pouch Brick always carries.".

"Was it a pink pouch with a red ribbon?".

Boomer blinked.

"Yes, how did you know?".

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at the red demon behind their smirking 'elder' siblings.

"Because Blossom keeps one sitting at her desk.".

"_**Well, here I thought Brick would share! And I was going to give Blossom her own cute little pouch too…"**_ Him brought his claws together, a pout on his red demonic face.

"What the fuck does those things do?" Butch growled, "Tell us!".

"_**My, my, language, my dear Butch!"**_ Him waved one of his claws, tone reprimanding. _**"As for what they do… well, they merely calm darling little Brick and Blossom down and help open their eyes."**_.

"A.k.a., it messes with their minds." Buttercup scoffed. "Figures.".

"You tricked them!" Bubbles accusingly shouted.

"_**Tricked them?"**_ Him smiled darkly. _**"Oh no, dear Bubbles, I only helped them see what they could become, open their eyes to their true potential!".**_

"_**I realized that to achieve success, I needed a helping hand!" **_Him continued on, _**"And for that, I needed only the strongest and the best, which are darling little Brick and Blossom right here!".**_

The red demon once again put his claws on the two orange-haired superhuman beings' shoulders.

"And so you laid low, waiting for the right moment to resurface, which is the time Brick and Blossom completely changed." Butch stated, tone menacing, as he gritted his teeth.

Buttercup and the two blues didn't have time to be shocked at the green ruff's sudden boost of intelligence.

"_**I've set them free!"**_ Him grinned demonically, his dark aura swirling around him.

"You monster!" Bubbles cried, "You did this!".

"_**Well, it's been nice chatting with you again, but I've got a busy schedule ahead of me"**_ Him circled a claw in the air, _**"So Brick and Blossom dear, please finish this quickly."**_.

"With pleasure." The two former leaders grinned sinisterly as they joined hands.

All of them noticed the wind picking up, the surrounding air seeming to gather right at Brick and Blossom's area. "Tell us," Brick smirked, tone nonchalant as the four siblings felt an immense pressure from around the two orange-haired superhuman beings' joined hands. "What will happen if two total opposing forces, say fire and ice, were forcedly bonded?". Silence reigned as four widened eyes locked onto the releasing of the two hands, revealing a small pulsing black orb, glowing with power and darkness.

Brick's red eyes stared at them from beneath his lashes.

"Negation.".

Him grinned malevolently, enticed by the immense power the small spherical void was releasing, held firmly in place above by Brick's left hand and below by Blossom's right hand.

Blossom smiled cutely, managing to look full of innocence.

"Bye-Bye!".

She even did a little wave of her free hand as five pairs of eyes widened.

Him, yellow-green eyes wider than the other four pairs, made no silence, no indication of the two former leaders ramming the massively powerful black void into his stomach.

"_**What-"**_ The red demon went limp as he felt all his energy drain him. He couldn't move.

"One: Don't **ever** touch us." Brick's voice droned, managing to sound harsh as his face gave off an uncaring look.

"Two: Don't **ever** boss us around." Blossom's smile turned malevolent, "The only one we take orders from is **ourselves**.".

"Three: you're **in the way**." Brick stated with finality, the two red-heads removing their hands from their assault, not once facing the greatly weakened and unmoving demon kneeling behind them.

"_**W-Why…"**_ Him managed out in his feeble state, shocked that such a small attack would have this much effect on him, HIM! One of, it not the, most powerful beings ever!

"We merely finished this quickly." Blossom placed her hands on her hips, darkened amethyst eyes looking back at the red demon with mock. "Isn't that what you wanted?".

"You said it yourself." Brick crossed his arms, glancing behind him, giving Him the coldest look of scorn. "We're **the strongest and the best**.".

The two then turned back to their stunned siblings.

"That is," Blossom's tone was sweet, completely clashing with her demented grin. "We do whatever we want, whenever we want, wherever we want, and however we want it."

"Anyone who gets in our way will be **destroyed**." Brick's fully opened red eyes scared them all.

Giving their fatigued siblings one last look, the two suddenly vanished, no trace of them ever being there in the first place.

None of them noticed Him disappearing in a cloud of red and black smoke just as the Professor, along with Ms. Bellum and the Mayor, arrived.

The four teens kept silent as they were being taken back to the Utonium home to be treated.

No amount of treatment could erase the deep pain in their heavy hearts.

* * *

At another world, one parallel to theirs, a pair of red eyes opened.

* * *

**Me: Didn't see that one coming now did you, Him?**

**Yeah, I don't know whether or not Him is capable of bleeding, so I just didn't mention it.**

**And yes, the "Negation" attack isn't as all-powerful and perfect as it is.  
**

**For those of you who enjoy my fast updates, well get ready to be patient because school's resumed, and my exams are near. My update's gonna be a whole lot slower now (still irregular though.)**


	8. Mirror Mirror

**INVERSE**

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Me: The moment PPnkG fans have been waiting for! **

**If I get something wrong, the characters are OOC, there are major changes, please just deal with it. I do lack references, after all.**

**Also, I'm kinda blank with the PPnkG and the RRghtB, I kinda have no idea about what to write -_-**

**This was literally the hardest chapter of Inverse I wrote so far...**

**Again, I do not own the name 'Rowdyright Boys', I'm just borrowing it!**

**Key: **"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Reminiscing'_/_'Flashback'_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mirror Mirror**

A pair of red eyes opened.

It's been years since the Powerpunk girls terrorized Viletown.

The girls, now in their high school years, became a lot more powerful over time, growing up with major changes.

All of them now looked like a normal person, save for some unique and defining characteristics, of course.

Getting up from her large red bed, Berserk stared at herself in her large mirror.

Ruby red eyes looked at the way her long orange-red hair naturally waved and curled, framing her face beautifully, bangs bringing out her persuasive eyes.

Lips as red as a rose smirked.

Berserk fingered her hair, a dull look in her eyes.

All it took was one quick motion.

Berserk studied her perfectly manicured nails, each a polished blood red, sharp as a knife, as long tresses and curls fell at her feet.

She stared at her reflection, tilting her head slightly as she eyed the foreign image in front of her.

Her long red hair gone, her beautiful mess of curls and waves now stopping merely centimeters below her shoulders.

Berserk actually smiled.

Much better.

She got ready, donning a strapless red dress with a heart neckline and asymmetrical ruffled hem stopping right at her upper thighs, on her hips hung a belt made of diamond-shaped rubies, on her feet were sleek dark red pumps, a full set of ruby jewelry similar to her belt completed her look.

Not really.

What completed all of her looks, aside from her makeup, was her chaotic red bow, tied to one of her curls at the side of her head.

Lazily floating down, she saw her 'youngest' sister, Brat, setting down newly-made breakfast. She was undoubtedly the best cook among them all, even if she hated cooking.

Brat, her long straight blonde hair tied into twin long pigtails reaching down to her upper thighs, her dark sapphire eyes accentuated by her blue eye shadow. She was wearing a body-hugging dark blue halter top that displayed her belly button and a healthy amount of cleavage, yet still enough to be called decent, low-rise black skinny jeans with a belt made of stringed sapphire stones, on her feet were dark blue jeweled stilettos. She was bedecked in necklace and earrings of glittering sapphire stones, along with her trademark blue and yellow bangles.

When Brat saw Berserk, she screamed.

That alerted their other sister, Brute, who immediately cam running down the stairs.

Brute had darker-than-black hair that spiked in all directions in alluring layers reaching to her shoulders, nicely framing her face, and dark emerald eyes radiating power and strength partially hidden behind messy spiky bangs. She looked attractively dangerous and also dressed to prove it, wearing a black dress with slits on both sides that stopped on her upper thighs, the dress having a diagonal cut on her chest to display her cleavage, tied behind her neck in a halter style. A green belt with black spikes adorned her hips with two green bangles of the same black spikes on her wrists, and on her feet were black sandals tied in crisscrosses all the way to her lower thighs. Her rushing movements moved her stylish spikes of hair, revealing her earrings, which were small black hoops.

Brute opened her mouth, just about to ask what was going on, when she saw her 'eldest' sister.

"What the fuck happened!?".

"What are you two screaming about?" Berserk asked, an annoyed expression on her face as she grabbed a mug of coffee.

Someone's fully awake.

"Your-your hair!" Brat gasped, touching the greatly shortened orange-red curls.

"What about it?".

"'What about it'?" Brute repeated, an incredulous look on her face. "Have you looked at a mirror lately?".

"It's so short!" Brat shouted.

"I don't see what's wrong with it." Berserk replied, shaking her head as her orange-red curls and tresses whipped in the air.

"You're unrecognizable now!" Brute huffed, grabbing a piece of buttered toast.

"Again, I **don't** see what's wrong with it." The 'eldest' of the three repeated, tone final.

It helped that her sisters were afraid of her narrowed red eyes.

All three superhuman beings left their enormous house, which was more of a mansion, and headed for school.

Even they weren't exempt from education.

Even worse, they couldn't threaten, bribe, blackmail, and/or destroy their way out of it.

Not with the Oppressor's permission, claiming that it was a way to keep them busy and not a bother to him, but he fooled no one. After all, he was their creator and their father, all parents harbor a love for their children, no matter how small, tiny, and insignificant it may be.

"And what a way to show his love." Brat muttered, checking her reflection in a blue compact mirror for the nth time.

"At this rate, I'd prefer he hate us." Brute grumbled, arms crossed as they all walked along the near-empty streets of Viletown in the early morning..

They had gotten a bit bored of flying all the time, and had wanted to see what it was like to walk all the way to their school.

Needless to say, they were never gonna walk to school again.

"At least we still get to terrorize Viletown." Berserk rolled her eyes, suddenly colliding into a man in a business suit, talking on an expensive-looking cellphone.

Berserk, being a superhuman, was unaffected, but the man staggered forward, dropping his cellphone backwards.

The man, angered, turned around to lash out at her. "Watch where you're going, use your eyes, you idiot!".

Berserk, still facing her smirking sisters, bent down and slowly picked up the fallen phone.

She then turned around.

The angered man's face immediately paled, an expression of fear overcame him.

He recognized her face.

It was one of the three faces the people of Viletown should **never** forget.

"Y-You're…".

Berserk smiled rather sweetly, crushing the expensive phone with one hand.

The trembling man gulped.

A split second later, the man was flying through the air, hurled towards a tall glass building.

At least, he would've crashed into it, if it weren't for a strong hand suddenly gripping the back of his suit's collar, catching him in the air.

"Now, now, you shouldn't insult girls like that, mister!" A male voice stated, tone light and cheery.

The wide-eyed man, as well as the three Powerpunk Girls, all stared at the familiar figures of the three **other** superhuman beings in Viletown. The man felt instant relief wash over him, while the Powerpunks felt anger and irritation, as well as other hidden emotions.

"The Rowdyright Boys!".

Blitz, the blue right, had dirty blonde hair falling in semi-messy spikes reaching his lower neck, framing his face that had his usual daydreaming expression, his ocean blue eyes always seeming to gaze faraway.

He was wearing a fur-trimmed blue hooded jacket, fingers half-hidden under the long furry sleeves, the jacket opened to reveal a white shirt with blue designs, black pants with a blue belt strung around his hips, and he also wore a small blue moon necklace.

He had a mysterious aura, along with his silent personality, which really clashed with his title of being the joy and the laughter.

Really, that was Blake's department.

Blake, the green right, and the one who had just spoken, had chaotic onyx black hair that reached his shoulders, the random spikes complementing his childish aura, bangs partly covering his jade green eyes that radiated cheerfulness and innocence, bringing out his trademark happy-go-lucky grin. Both hands were behind his head, posture screaming of casualness.

He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under a short-sleeved green one, black pants with two studded crisscrossing belts as well as a small black chain wrapping around above his right ankle in a crisscross, along with a small black chain collar and a silver piercing above his right ear.

His childish aura hiding his immense strength and power, there was a reason he had the title of being the toughest fighter.

Blaze, the red right, the commander and the leader, and the one currently holding the poor sweating man, had long orange-red hair tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck, his bangs peeking out from under his trademark backwards red and black cap, deep fire red eyes burning with power and aura.

He wore a red long-sleeved shirt with wild black designs, left sleeve folded to reveal white bandages covering his wrist, a red and black jacket rode on his shoulders, and black pants with a red chain belt. He also wore a thin black chain necklace, the unknown pendant hidden under his red shirt.

With his usual uninterested expression and half-open fire red eyes, Blaze set the man down, who, upon immediate contact with the concrete ground, ran away for his life.

Silence reigned for a while, both sides staring at each other with varying expressions.

"Blitzy!".

Until Brat broke the silence.

"Ah hell." Blitz muttered, shooting out into the sky as fast as he can, which was, mind you, really fast, far away from the place.

There was a reason why the blues ruled the skies, after all.

Brat merely giggled, "He always runs." before taking off herself.

It only took a split second for her to catch up to him.

Blake, who had been watching the sky chase with his back turned to the girls, suddenly tilted his head, dodging Brute's abrupt assault with her fist.

"That goes the same for you girls too, you know!" He let out a cheery smile as he flew upwards, away from the green punk. "Girls shouldn't throw people into buildings!".

"Get back here and fight!" Brute yelled, immediately following her counterpart.

Blaze and Berserk merely continued their stare-off, neither one seemed to notice the chaos their siblings were ensuing.

It was Berserk who spoke first.

"We haven't heard from you three since years ago," She stated in a bored tone, eyes studying her perfectly manicured red nails.

Blaze wasn't fooled though.

He knew Berserk.

"You think you could just waltz in back here and suddenly stop us? THINK AGAIN!" Berserk continued, voice suddenly changing into a violent shout as she abruptly charged her counterpart, ruby red eyes blazing madly. Blaze was expecting this, however, as he crossed his arms to block her charged punch.

He knew Berserk would suddenly charge him without warning.

He knew one of her most powerful abilities: the ability to act without indication. Having the power to move at free will, no matter when, where, at what posture, without giving her opponent any sign to prepare for what she were about to do, no chance of reaction, giving her enemy completely no clue, increasing her unpredictability.

One moment she would be standing still, the next, she would be holding your neck within her grasp, ready to break it.

He was very familiar with it.

After all, he himself had it.

Blaze, indifferent expression never changing, kept on blocking all his counterpart's punches and kicks, completely reading her.

Usually, enraged people were much easier to read.

For Berserk though, it was the complete opposite.

Berserk grunted, pulling away as she did a high backflip, landing right where she originally was.

Mind you, it was really far.

Blaze let out a small sigh, "You're angry.".

"Isn't it obvious?" His counterpart sneered, "I hate that you and your brothers keep ruining all our fun!".

Blaze looked at her, bored half-open fire red eyes met enraged fully-open ruby red eyes.

"I wasn't talking about us stopping you.".

Berserk, taken aback, spluttered a bit, before quickly doubling her rage.

"You!" Berserk angrily took out her chaotic red bow and skillfully maneuvered it like a long whip, wrapping around her right arm as she sent out all four ribbons towards her counterpart.

She only ever used her bow when she was truly furious.

Unfortunately, Blaze seemed to easily get her to that state.

It was like an annoying talent of his.

Blaze expertly dodged all attacks, managing to wrap all four ends of the ridiculously long ribbons on his hand. It only took him one tug to pull Berserk towards him.

He was a lot more powerful than her.

Wrapping his free arm around her waist, trapping her arms, he slowly and gently caressed her silky hair.

"You cut your hair." Blaze murmured, taking one orange-red curl and placing it on his lips.

Berserk was blushing heavily, ruby red eyes wide open, unable to move.

"W-What are you-".

Blaze, lips unreadable, unexpectedly whispered something to her ear.

Berserk's eyes widened even more.

She was cut-off before she could say or do anything however, as Blaze suddenly spun her back around towards her original position, entangling her within her own chaotic mess of a bow.

* * *

Blitz, flying so fast that he was practically invisible to the normal human eyes, soared the vast skies, never once stopping to rest.

He couldn't afford to, as Brat was right behind him, hot on his trail.

Figuratively.

He knew she wasn't easy to shake off.

Given the right motivation, of course.

Which, unfortunately, seems to be himself.

"Blitzy!" Brat giggled, her long blonde hair whipping in the wind. "Why do you run?".

"…".

Blitz didn't reply, as expected.

He just kept on flying, as Brat kept on chasing.

He was a lot faster than her.

"Blitzy, won't you talk to me?" Brat let out a cute pout, picking up her pace a bit. "After all, I haven't heard from you in years…".

Blitz didn't fail to notice the despondent change in her tone, especially on that last part.

"…".

Blitz suddenly, and expertly, halted in midair.

Of course, their chase was an extremely fast-paced one, so as expected, Brat kept going, and the only change was her widened eyes.

As soon as she passed him though, Blitz took off once again, this time flying right behind his blonde counterpart.

They were so close, Blitz's mouth was practically touching Brat's neck.

"W-Wha-".

Brat, uncharacteristically blushing, was stunned as her counterpart quietly murmured to her ear.

But before she could respond, Blitz suddenly elbowed her downwards, sending her rocketing right next to her tied up 'elder' sister.

"_Forgive me…"_.

* * *

Brute grunted as she back-flipped numerous times, setting a considerable distance between her and her counterpart.

Blake landed with a grin, further infuriating the green powerpunk.

Brute, settling into a crouching position for a few seconds, immediately dashed forward, intent on delivering a powerful kick to the grinning black-haired rowdyright.

Blake merely did the same, also settling into a crouch for a second and then quickly dashing forward.

The two opposing forces collided, the strength of their kicks equal, resulting into a still clash of their legs, the two superhuman beings forming an 'x' right in the center of the road.

Brute looked behind her, her fury intensified as she saw Blake, who was also looking back, a knowing smile on his lips.

"You!" She growled as she twisted to the left, intent on kicking with her free leg, but Blake mirrored her movements, twisting to the right, moving his other leg.

Another standstill clash before the two repeatedly and rapidly twisted, legs wrapped around each other, forming two twisters that spiraled upwards, astonishing their viewers, if they had any.

Several meters in the air did they halt, breaking apart with a backflip in midair.

"You!" Brute shouted, dark emerald eyes ablaze with anger. "You bastard! Suddenly showing up when you disappeared years ago!".

Blake's expression was unreadable as his eyes were covered by his messy bangs, mirroring his counterpart's action of turning around in midair to deliver another kick.

Brute screamed as she delivered a strong punch, only for Blake to catch her fist in his palm easily.

He was a lot stronger than her.

Blake flicked his wrist, twisting her elbow, firmly holding her arms behind her back.

Brute wouldn't admit it, but the close contact unnerved her.

She cursed herself.

Why did she have to wear the black dress with the wide open back today?!

Blake, eyes still hidden under his bangs, gently pressed his forehead to the back of her head, wrapping his arms around her body, completely trapping her.

Brute stiffened.

"W-What are you-".

Her eyes suddenly widened as Blake moved his lips slowly, softly murmuring into her ears.

All of a sudden, Blake spun her around, gaining momentum as he launched her towards her tied up 'elder' sister like a bullet.

"_I'm sorry… I hate it when you frown."_.

* * *

Three streaks of red, blue and green could be seen flying away right at the exact moment a loud bang was heard, Brat and Brute crashing right into their entangled 'elder' sister, forming a huge deep crater on the ground.

Berserk gritted her teeth as she wiggled within her bow's tight grasp, Brute rubbing her head and Brat blowing away a strand of blonde hair on her face as her entire hair was a mess.

"Those fucking bastards!" Brute growled out, kicking away a big chunk of rock.

Brat screamed, her fingers nestled into the blonde tangled wisps, searching frantically for her blue hair ties. "MY HAIR!".

Berserk ignored them, fingers angrily flexing.

She thought back to earlier before, and snarled.

She easily freed her sharp red nails, a loud ripping noise could be heard as she easily tore through her red bow.

Brat and Brute stared in shock at horror, as she frantically and thoughtlessly destroyed her trademark bow, her most prized possession.

Berserk frankly didn't care, she could always just fix it later.

Right now, only one thing was on her mind.

"_I apologize for leaving you alone."._

* * *

**Me: Yup, the Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyright Boys, just how I imagined them.**

**I think you know how the girls differ from their puff counterparts, Berserk being a laid-back, easily annoyed, controlling, do-whatever-I-want type of girl. But be careful though, she's prone to outbursts and temper tantrums, she kinda has a short temper and is easily irritable. She's also moody. Especially when a certain red Rowdyright is near. :) It doesn't help at all that Blaze can read her like an open book.**

**Brat is (slightly, now that she's grown) obnoxious, sassy, flirty, and a bit spoiled. **

**Brute is short-tempered, violent, always-speaks-her-mind kind of girl.**

**The Rowdyright Boys… (At least, my version of them)**

**Blaze, Brick's counterpart, is cool, calm, level-headed to the point of being indifferent, silent, and a slightly lazy gentleman.**

**A.k.a., Berserk's opposite.**

**Blitz, Boomer's counterpart, is mysterious, silent, always pondering, shy, secretive, thoughtful, and kind-hearted. But get him really mad, and you'll learn why he got his name.**

**Which really turns Brat on, much to his slight annoyance.**

**Blake, Butch's counterpart, is EXTREMELY childish, innocent, fun-loving, respectful, cheerful, happy-go-lucky, nice, inquisitive, and has a HUGE sweet tooth. **

**His favorite person to bother is Brute, much to her irritation.**

**Aren't they adorable? XD**

**I got inspired from the Rowdyrude Boys, I'm a fan and just love them! I don't own them though, they belong to Enthriex/Mekyoii!**

**For those who even think of accusing me of copying/stealing, I don't do that. I try to make as different characters as possible, with only as little similarities as possible. And besides, I don't really have that much understanding of the Rowdyrude boys much… in fact, I'm a bit confused with them…**

**If I seem like I'm stealing/copying, then I apologize, but really, I'm not.**

**And about Viletown… **

**Well, the puffs helped Jomo Momo right?**

**Of course, they couldn't keep the Oppressor locked up forever…**

**Which basically means that the girls still terrorize Viletown, while being continuously stopped by the boys…**

**Ah, confusing, I know, I'm also confused myself…**


End file.
